


Where Do Broken Hearts Go

by stylinson_sluts



Series: Heartache [2]
Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Actor Harry, Actor Louis, American Louis, Bottom Harry, Boxer Liam, British Harry, Fixing up a broken heart, M/M, Manager Niall, Manager Zayn, Mpreg, Singer Louis, Top Louis, larry is real, larry stylinson - Freeform, parenting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-12
Updated: 2016-01-17
Packaged: 2018-04-09 00:23:03
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 12
Words: 36,611
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4326735
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stylinson_sluts/pseuds/stylinson_sluts
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Where Do Broken Hearts Go? </p><p>Harry and Louis couldn't seem to work things out the first time around, but with a new baby in the picture and two broken hearts, maybe they can work it out this time? Maybe they can finally create a home.</p><p>THIS IS A SEQUEL. Read Heartache On The Big Screen first for it to really make sense.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This first chapter was a complete struggle and that's why it took so long to update. I wasn't sure if I wanted to do it this way, but I didn't know what to do. I really wanted to be in love with this first chapter, but it doesn't seem like I'll ever be happy with it. But hopefully you'll enjoy it.

"Please welcome, Harry Styles," Ellen cheered. She stood from her chair as I walked onto the stage and waved at the audience. When I reached her I kissed both her cheeks before waving to the crowd again and sitting. She waits for them to stop clapping and cheering before talking. "Welcome back. How are you?" I nodded, 

"Yeah I'm-I'm good."

"We have a lot to talk about. This is the first interview you've done in 10 months. A lot can change in that time ," she says suggestively. 

"Lots," I agree. 

"Let's start with the most recent news. You gave birth to a healthy 6lb baby boy just two months ago, congrats!"

"Yeah, thanks," I smiled brightly. 

"There he is," she adds when a picture of him comes up for the audience to see, "so small!" The crowd coos. "Now, I was told that I was allowed to ask anything because you wanted to set everything straight, yes?" I nodded in agreement and chuckled when the crowd cheered. 

"Yes."

"You kept the baby a secret the whole time. So we all found out when you tweeted about the news just last night. Who did know?"

"My mother, daughter, and manager," I explain. It's true. I managed to keep the pregnancy quiet the whole time. No one suspected a thing. It meant I basically went into hiding when I started to show, but I preferred it. 

"I'm going to talk about Louis now, okay?" She checked. I nodded and she added the extra information of us being exs. "Is he the father?" I nodded again, "and he didn't know?"

"No. He didn't. Olivia knew not to say anything."

"So he keeps in contact with Liv?" 

"Yeah. They text every day and he calls her every night to say goodnight. He's like her second father. I wouldn't take that away from either of them," I explain. 

"How do you think he will take the news? He's a father!"

"Well I'm sure he'll be angry at first," I shrug. 

"Is he welcome to be in the baby's life?"

"Absolutely. I'd um-actually love for him to be," I state. 

"We're going to jump back in time a bit back to all those months ago when you left his home never to return. What happened?"

"We actually just got into a stupid fight. Actually, it was mostly me yelling. Olivia was still being treated for her cancer-"

"She beat that, right? Congrats on that too."

"Thank you, yes. Um so I was having a hard time with everything and I sort of just put my life on hold and I realized Louis was doing the same, but I didn't want him to. I figured leaving was for the best," I explain. 

"Was it hard?"

"Absolutely. I loved him."

"Loved? So you don't anymore?" She rose an eyebrow. 

"No, I do. I love him with all my heart. Miss him everyday."

"So you regret it then?" She cleared up and I nodded. "I still have two last subjects to talk about so we will be right back with Harry." They cut to commercial and I take a sip of the water in front of me. "Okay?" She asked. 

"Yeah," I sighed. 

"I'm glad I could do your first interview," she smiled. I agreed and talked with her for another minute before they cued us back in. 

"Welcome back. I'm here with Harry Styles talking about his new baby, his ex Louis and what the future holds. Now Harry," she turned to look at me, "you've kept the secret of the pregnancy until last night, but a name was not mentioned. So what did you name your baby boy?" 

"William."

"Oh!" She gasps, "I love it! What was the reasoning?"

"L-Louis' middle name is William. I wanted him to have a part in this even if he isn't there. Plus he has the same blue eyes as Lou," I explained. 

"That's amazing Harry, I'm sure Louis will appreciate that." I thanked her again as the audience clapped more. "Now Harry, have you gotten a chance to listen to Louis' new single? It just came out three weeks ago, so I know you've been busy. It's really good though. Already number one in multiple places."

"Wow, that's amazing! I actually haven't heard it. What's it called?"

"Where Do Broken Hearts Go," she smiled softly. I looked at her for a minute as I let it sink in. 

"Sounds lovely," I got out. 

"Give it a listen on your plane ride back. Thank you again for coming out," she was ending the interview. I nodded and thanked her before standing and kissing her cheek. I turned and thanked the audience, waving. I was escorted back to my dressing room where Niall was waiting. I flew out for the interview and am immediately flying back. I can't be away from William long. 

"Feeling okay?" Niall asked as he grabbed my bag. 

"How mad do you think he'll be?" I asked. He shrugged, 

"I think he will just want to see Will."

"Really?" I asked hopefully. He nodded and told me, "let's go."

\--

The flight was long and I couldn't wait to get home and just hold Will and rock him to sleep. It was already near seven so I knew William would be going down soon. 

"I'm exhausted," I told Niall as I unlocked the door and stepped inside. I stopped immediately as he looked up to me and stood from the couch. 

"H-hi," he said. I looked from him to his arms where William was being held. 

"L-Louis?" I ask in surprise. 

"Hi love," he says again. Love. Love. I might faint. Or cry. Or both. 

"Hi," I say as the tears flow freely down my cheeks. He's here? "W-what are you doing here?" 

"I um, I got on the next flight out of Australia as soon as I saw the tweet. I needed to see him, I'm sorry." I shook my head as I stepped down into the living room and slowly walked to them. 

"Y-you're actually here," I mumbled stupidly. 

"I'm here," he nodded. 

"I-I missed you," I explain as I start sobbing. He turns and hands off William to my mum who I paid no attention to. The only person who mattered at the moment was Louis. He came. I fell into him as he wrapped his arms around me. "I'm so sorry," I sob. 

"It's okay. We're going to figure everything out," he promised. I nodded in his neck as I pulled away. He gave me a small smile before turning to look at William again. "He's beautiful." 

"I know," I agreed as I reached to take him from my mum. I had to hold him, it's been too long. "H-how long are you here? L-Livy would love to see you," I explain. She's not home, still at dance practice. He's only seen her once since our split. I was five months pregnant and we got the news that Olivia had officially beaten the cancer and Louis insisted on seeing her. He talked with my mum and set up her taking Olivia out to LA for half a week. 

"I can't wait to see her," he nods. So he's staying for a bit? Good. "Can I hold him again?" I nod and hand him over before wiping at my face. 

"Are you mad?" I ask as he sits back down and I join. 

"No," he shakes his head, "I'm just glad to see him now." I watched him for a minute as he traced William's cheek. 

"So uh- Australia? You took the role then?"

"What? Oh, no. You know Five Seconds of Summer?" I shook my head, "they're an Australian band. I wrote a song and I'm giving it to them."

"That's cool. I heard your song, on the way here," I explained. 

"What did you think?" He asked as William let out a small whine before peeling open his eyes. "Oh wow," Louis whispered. William must have been asleep the whole time Louis has been here. 

"I really liked it," I nodded, "he's probably hungry." I explain when Will starts crying. 

"Okay, where's his bottle?"

"I um-you know. Breastfeed him," I explained.

"Oh! Oh right, here," he handed me William and looked to the floor. I moved William in my arms and used one hand to unbutton my shirt a little more. I hissed when he latched on, catching Louis' attention. 

"Sensitive," I explain. 

"I didn't know you could-do this," he chuckled. 

"Comes with the pregnancy," I shrug. 

"So you're basically a girl just with a dick?"

"Louis!" I say surprised, "no swearing in front of the baby!"

"Oi, his first word will be "fuck" if I stick around." I giggled and looked at him, 

"A-are you sticking around?"

"If you'll let me, yeah. I'd really like to be in his life." I nodded, 

"I would really like that too." We sat quietly for a minute until he sighed. 

"Why didn't you tell me?" I shrugged and looked away ashamed, "I would have flew right over. You shouldn't have gone through the pregnancy alone. I would have came and taken care of you."

"I'm sorry," was all I could say. 

"Are you happy?" I looked up at him confused, "I just want you happy. All three of you. Are you happy?" I shrugged, 

"I'm decently happy." William pulled away so I moved him so I could button my shirt. "He'll probably fall asleep for a few minutes before waking up so I can change his diaper then he'll go down for about half the night."

"Harry," he sighed, "are you happy?"

"I could be happier," I shrugged. 

"I'm going to go pick up Liv," Niall cut in. I thanked him and let Louis take William from me again. He rocked him to sleep within five minutes. 

"Are you hungry? Have you ate? I-I can cook you something," I explained and wiped my sweaty hands on my jean clad thighs before standing up. 

"I'd really appreciate that, thank you." I explained that he can put William in his swing or upstairs in his room and grab the baby monitor once he leaves. I left the room before he made a decision.

"Hi mummy," I whispered when I walked into the kitchen. She stood up for the kitchen table and smiled softly, 

"You okay baby?" I nodded and fell into her embrace. "It's okay that I let him see Will, right?" 

"Course," I agree and pull away. She kisses my cheek and tells me that she's going home tonight. She has been staying with me since William's been born and same as Niall. I think they felt it was necessary so I wouldn't fall into depression. I agreed and kissed her goodbye before starting to make dinner. I hadn't eaten either so I was a little hungry as well. I was left in the kitchen alone for at least a half hour until Olivia came running in. 

"Hi daddy!" She cheered and hugged me. 

"Hey princess, how was dance?" I asked and picked her up, setting her on the counter. 

"Good. Missed you though. Is Will awake?"

"No, he's down," I explain, "did uncle Niall tell you who stopped by?" She looked at me confused and shook her head. As she did Louis walked in and smiled brightly. 

"There's my little girl!"

"Papa!" She screamed happily and he swept her off the counter. "What are you doing here?"

"Came to see my babies," he explained and kissed all over her cheeks. She giggled and pushed him away, 

"I'm not a baby!" 

"Still my little princess," he chuckled and kissed her head. She settled in his arms, laying her head on his shoulder as he leaned against the counter. "I put Will upstairs," he told me. I nodded and put the lasagna in the over. I made a very small serving amount so it shouldn't take long. 

"How long are you staying?" Olivia asked. 

"I'm not sure yet," he explained. She yawned and smiled happily, 

"I'm glad you're here. I missed you."

"I missed you too." He looked to me, catching my eyes. I looked away painfully. It was my fault. All of it. 

Niall came in and insisted Olivia go shower and get ready for bed. She agreed after some bickering leaving just the three of us. Louis and Niall made small talk while I just listened. He asked Louis about his music career and Louis talked happily about it. I took advantage of the long plane ride home to read up about Louis' music career. His first single Where Do Broken Hearts Go has hit number one on iTunes, billboard, and has been the second most requested song on the radio for two months running. I have to admit that I really like the song. It's beautiful. I also read that there is talk of him working on an actual album, but that can lead to touring and other things and he's not sure what to do. I serve dinner as Olivia comes down to say goodnight to everyone. I kiss her head before she hugs Louis and Niall. She has school in the morning so she knows that she can't stay up late. Louis promises to see her tomorrow, so she goes upstairs easily. 

"Are you staying here tonight?" Niall asks once we are all sat around the table. 

"I have a hotel room," Louis shakes his head. 

"Don't do that. Stay here," I finally speak up. He doesn't need to be paying for a hotel room, even if he can afford it with not thought, but I'd rather have him here. I want him here. He could meet someone and then bring them back to his hotel, or the check in girl thing could be cute and then something could happen and-

"Harry?" Louis chuckles. 

"Sorry, what?"

"Are you sure it's alright if I stay?"

"I'd rather you stay," I explain. He nods and watches me for a minute before continuing eating. He cleans up for me after everyone is done and eventually Niall is sending me off to bed. 

"You barely sleep, but now ya got two of us here. Sleep through the night," he told me. I shook my head,

"Wake me up when William cries if I don't hear him," I beg. He waves me off with a hand so I roll my eyes and go into my room. I'm beyond tired, so when I hit the bed I'm immediately out. 

When I wake up and see that it's two in the morning I know why. William is crying and I can hear. I don't have the baby monitor seeing as Louis or Niall have it, but Will's room is right next to mine. I yawn and get up. I start to worry when they crying stops so I hurry over. I stop in the doorway when I find Louis standing in the middle of the room rocking William, back to me. 

"Hey baby boy," I hear Louis say, "you're gonna wake up the whole house. What's wrong?" William is silent as Louis just watches him and rocks him. "God, baby, you're so cute. Can't believe daddy hid you from me. Silly daddy, huh?" William gurgles making Louis laugh. I hide quickly as Louis turns around. I hear him take a seat in the rocking chair and peak back in. The chair is in the corner so he could easily see me if he looked up, but his gaze is locked with the baby's in his arm. Louis starts to hum as he lays back in the chair and closes his eyes, rocking lightly. I recognize the beat immediately as his own song making me chuckle softly. I watch him for a few minutes as William falls asleep in his arms. I chew my lip and walk back to my room. I was beyond happy that he was here. 

\--

"Where is William?" I asked panicked as I rushed into Niall's room. It was eight in the morning and my alarm went off to wake Olivia for school once I did so I went into William's room to get him. Usually he is waiting in his crib quietly, wide awake just laying there. Today he wasn't. When I went downstairs to see if Louis was awake and had him, he wasn't. 

"With Louis?" Niall suggests as he sits up trying to wake up. 

"Where is Louis!? I swear if he took my son!"

"Harry, he wouldn't do that. Did you check Louis' room?" Which no, but only because he wasn't sure what room Louis chose to stay in. "He's in the spare next to yours," Niall answered my unasked question. I thanked him and hurried into Louis' room, not bothering to knock. It was my house anyways. I froze when I found Louis laying on his back, William tucked under his chin, both sound asleep. It was a beautiful site. 

"Found him," Niall whispered behind me, "told you not to worry."

"I was overreacting," I chuckled. He agreed and we left them alone so I could go downstairs to start breakfast. It was weird not having William by my side, but Louis hasn't seen him, so I know he doesn't want to be away from Will for long. 

"Daddy, can't I stay home? Papa is here and we could all go out and do something," Olivia pointed out as she came in. I looked her over. She was in a striped dress with a jean jacket. Her hair was short still, just above her shoulders. She had lost it all during her cancer battle, but it was growing back fast. She had a headband in to keep it from her face and sandals on. 

"I'm sorry princess, but no. Papa will be here when I pick you up," I tell her. 

"I'll pick you up if you want," Louis smiles as he comes in. William is swaddled and in Louis' arms. My heart starts to race. This is what I wanted. This is what I want forever. 

"Yay!" Olivia cheers. She sits to start eating when I place her plate down then Louis'.

"He's probably hungry," Louis smiles as he gives William to me. I agree and head into the living room to breastfeed William. At least I have this time with him. 

"Hey baby, missed you. Papa's been stealing you from me. Can't blame him," I chuckle. He latches onto my nipple and starts drinking. He's done in ten minutes so I place him in his swing and go to check in the kitchen. Louis and Olivia are messing around, giggling happily. She was happier with Louis hear, Will was happier with him head (even if he couldn't show it), and I was happier with him here. I wanted him to stay here. I needed him. He was home.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't know if I ever distinguished a time and season that this was, so now I'm going to say it's the middle of November, and William was born in the beginning of September. Enjoy xxx

Louis' pov: 

I was left alone with William while Harry went to drop Olivia off at school and Niall left to take care of some business things. Liv started first grade this year and she told me it's been good so far. She attends a private school do to Harry's position, but she loves it. The one time I saw her over summer was a week before her sixth birthday so we celebrated it early together. I had gotten her a charm bracelet with a birthday charm and a sharks tooth charm. Both our necklaces are still in our position, just not on. Mines hooked to my keys and hers is hanging off her backpack. I've missed her like crazy. Not only had I fallen in love with Harry, but I had fallen in love with Olivia. She was my little girl, no matter what and being separated from her was heartbreaking. I had tried to see her more than once, but Harry was very distant and off and now I knew it was because of the pregnancy. As for that, I was a little mad, but as soon as I saw my son, it all disappeared. 

I was in the studio in Australia with the 5sos boys when Zayn called me to tell me about Harry's tweet. It was simple and the first one he's posted in months. 

@Harry_Styles: I'd like to introduce the world to my baby boy. Born two months ago and ready to meet the world today. Love you xx

When I read it the first thing that I did was the math. I didn't understand that if he was mine why wouldn't Harry tell me? The baby had to be someone else's and that angered me. Was it a one night stand? Does he have a new boyfriend and they made a mistake? Did he cheat on me and that's why he left with literally no reason? But with the math it went back to our days. When he was with me, and I didn't want to believe that he would cheat on me, so I called Anne. Anne and I kept in contact almost as much as Olivia and I did. She was the one who brought Olivia out to Los Angeles to see me. She would update me on Harry. Little things, obviously, since she didn't tell me about William either. When I called her that days she greeted me happily like always, but I just broke down crying. Begging and asking her to tell me he was mine. I remember how hesitant she was. Telling me to call Harry and talk to him, but eventually my sobbing got her to tell me the truth. I had a son, two months old, named William James Styles, and I was indeed allowed to see him. So I was on the next plane to London, beyond pissed and annoyed, and beat Harry home. 

Holding William for the first time was an amazing feeling. The anger left my body as I looked down and saw how the baby boy. Knowing he was mine was insane. I cried for thirty minutes straight just watched him sleep. He was so small and then it made me think of Harry. How small was he? Was the pregnancy easy? Is he feeling good now? Why wouldn't he call? I would have been here instantly to take care of him! What were his midnight cravings? Was he in a lot of pain? Any complications? I felt horrible that he went through his second pregnancy alone. Anne had left me alone to spend time with William, but all he did for the forty five minutes was sleep.

Then Harry walked in and I was so scared. Would he be mad? Would he scream? Cry? Looking at him brought all the memories crashing forward. There was my boy, standing and crying as he looked at me in surprise. When "love" slipped from my lips I wanted to punch myself. I can't just call him that, but then he started crying and I knew that he was happy to see me. I passed William off to Anne who had came back in when she heard Harry. He came forward and fell into my arms as he told me he missed me. I felt whole again. I was finally holding my world for the first time in months almost a year, and he missed me. I knew then, that we were going to figure it out. We had to. 

The rest of the night he was pretty quiet, and he allowed me to keep William. I knew he was dying to take care of him after being away for a day, but I had two months to make up for so he would have to wait. William was a quiet baby, mostly observing things I had noticed. The only time I heard him whine or cry was last night and when he's hungry. Other then that he didn't mind being set in his swing while I did other things. I knew I didn't have long till Harry got back, but I wanted to look around his house. Not snoop, just look, so I did. I took William with me as I walked around, but he was soon drifting off in my arms. I forgot how much babies sleep. When I heard Harry come back I slowly went back downstairs and found him in the kitchen. He was already starting to clean up from breakfast, doing dishes. 

"Hey," I said. He jumped in surprise and turned, giving me a small smile, 

"Hi."

"I can help you with those. Just let me go put William in his swing." He only nodded and went back to scrubbing the dishes. When I joined him again, I rinsed and dried. We were silent for a bit and I wondered if he just didn't know what to say. 

"So William?" I brought up. 

"Huh?" He asked confused. 

"Was it done on purpose?" I asked. 

"Oh, yeah. Of course," he agreed. I smiled brightly and looked down before knocking my shoulder with his. 

"Thank you."

"It's the least I could do after I kept it a secret."

"Why did you?" I sighed, "I would have came and taken care of you H. You didn't need to go through a second pregnancy alone." He shrugged, 

"I blew up and left for a shitty reason. I figured from then on you wouldn't want anything to do with me. W- I found out like two weeks after and I just- I didn't want to bother you." 

"We had talked about that. I thought I made it clear that I would, no matter what the situation is, be there for my child and you. We talked about that. About that just in case," I tried to remind him. I was so hurt. 

"Nothing I say is going to make it sound like what I did was for the best, but it's what I did and I can't change it. I'm sorry if I hurt you," he looked at me sincerely. I nodded and touched his arm softly for a second before pulling away, 

"I know." We stand next to each other for a few seconds just watching before I speak up again, "he's beautiful."

"That because he looks like you." I blush and slap his chest, pushing away from the counter and looking for the kettle to boil some water. He chuckles softly and starts heading out of the room before he turns to look at me again. 

"Hey Lou?" 

"Hmm?" I hum. 

"I'm really glad you're here," he blushes and smiles. I smile back, 

"I'm glad to be here too." He slips into the living room and I hear the tv turn on. I go about making tea for the both of us and grab the mugs, joining him in the living room. He's on the floor playing with William who is laying on his back on a blanket and smiling up at Harry who is playing peek-a-boo. I set his mug down on the table and he thanks me while I sit on the couch next to where he is leaning against it. I watch Harry as he coos at William and tickled him lightly or blows on his stomach. The boy laughs brightly and it makes both of us smile brightly. I took a sip of my tea as he looked back at me with a big smile. 

"It's kind of nice to have him here. I always got a little bored when Olivia was off to school and I was left alone for a bit," he explained. 

"How long have Niall and Anne been staying with you?" I asked. They seem to be helping him raise the kids.

"My mum was with me since I found out, and Niall started staying when I started having complications. Will was about three weeks early, that's why he is so small. I had to do an emergency c-section."

"Was there any point where we could have lost him?" I noticed a little too late that I slipped up with "we", but he made no comment on it. 

"No," he shook his head and looked back down to William who was kicking his feet and reaching into the air, "he's been perfectly healthy." 

"Good," I smiled and pulled my legs up underneath me. "He smells, by the way." Harry chuckled and agreed, getting up to go get a new diaper and wipes. William sat quietly as Harry changed him, no fussing. He was a really good boy. "I'm surprised he's so quiet. I wasn't, were you?" 

"I think for the most part I was kind of quiet," he nodded. 

"My eyes, but your personality. I think that's a good mix," I smiled. He smiled back and nodded as William kicked his legs out, kicking Harry's leg. 

"Sorry love, not paying enough attention to you am I? Papa's got me distracted huh?" He asked Will and leaned down to kiss the boys tummy. Will squealed in delight and I smirked at the name. I finished my tea and watched Harry play and talk to William for a good forty five minutes until he started to get tired and drift off. Harry moved him into his swing and laid the blanket over him as he turned the swing on. It rocked William slowly, helping him sleep. "Is it alright if I go up and shower?" If we were in a different situation I probably would have joked about joining him, but instead I nodded and smiled. He went upstairs and I cleaned up our mugs, washing them and putting them back. My phone started ringing, so I stayed in the kitchen to answer it. 

"Hey Z," I answered. 

"Rumor has it you're in London?"

"How did that get out?" I chuckled. When I arrived to the airport, no one was there to get pictures because it was a spare of the moment decision to leave Australia. I wasn't schedule to leave for another two weeks. 

"My guess is the airport people told because the only photos are shitty ones from surveillance cameras," he explained. It amazed me what people would do for some money. "And a few of you arriving at Harry's house. Those are actually from paps sitting in front of Harry's home." 

"Mmm, well I'm sure they are going crazy with the story then?" I haven't been online since I arrived. I had more important things to worry about. 

"I read this one article, right? And they used your lyrics in Broken Hearts in the story. It was ace mate, had me laughing. One part said something like, "I guess Louis is going to see if Harry is sleeping with someone else" with a wink and everything. It was horrible," I joined his laughs. Some of these writers were ridiculous. It's obvious that the song has to do with Harry, but they made it ridiculous. "How's it going Lou?" He questioned seriously. 

"Good, great," I smiled, "William is amazing. He's got my eyes and his laugh is adorable. You have to come visit soon, and Olivia looks so good. Her hair is growing back and she looks healthy and happy. And Haz, god Zayn, he looks so good. I wanted to kiss him the minute I saw him."

"Was he mad when he saw you?" Zayn questioned. 

"I don't think so. He cried and hugged me. Told me he missed me and was glad I'm here. He doesn't look as happy as he use to though and he's quiet. I just want to take care of him."

"He's probably just been stressed."

"Yeah, probably," I sighed. I heard William start to make a fuss in the living room so I got up and went in. He was in his swing, looking very unhappy at the moment. He looked at me and seemed to calm a little as I took a seat on the couch near him. "I think Will might be hungry, but H breastfeeds him so I can't really do anything," I tell Zayn. 

"You should make him pump, so if you're left with William, you can feed him from a bottle, but with Harry's milk," he suggested. 

"I'll mention that, maybe," I hesitate. 

"Alright well I'm going to go. I was just calling to check up on you. I've got business to take care of dealing with you so you might hear from me again soon."

"Alright thanks."

"Love you mate, see you soon."

"Love you too, bye," I hung up and threw my phone next to me so I could reach forward and grab my son. "Hey baby boy," I smile and rock him a bit, "are you hungry?" He only gurgles which makes me chuckle. "I'm sure daddy will be back soon."

"Right here," Harry says from behind me before joining me on the couch again. "Hungry?" I nod and hand William over and watch Harry feed him. He doesn't drink much, probably only a little hungry. Harry rocked William softly and the boy just stared up at Harry, obviously not tired. 

"Zany called," I tell him, "he would like to come see Will eventually." He nodded, 

"He's more then welcome to." I smiled as someone crossed my mind. 

"Have you heard from Liam at all?" I checked. 

"No," he shook his head, "last I heard was probably a few weeks after we broke up. He called to apologize again, but I told him to just leave us alone. Sophia had a baby girl a couple months before I had Will. I think they named her Brooklyn or something." I nodded and sat quietly for a bit until he asked a question instead. "So how's the music business treating you?"

"Good," I nod, "like I said I'm working with the 5 Seconds of Summer boys. They are popular in Australia, but I'm obviously trying to increase that to worldwide. Zayn is helping me with starting my own record label. The boys being my first ones I sign."

"That's amazing Louis," he complimented, "do you like it more than acting?" 

"Uhm I don't know. I really like them both," I explain. If I had to chose between acting and the music industry I wouldn't know what to chose. Music is new to me, so it's exciting, but I love acting. 

"We can got out for lunch today if you want. Instead of being stuck inside?"

"That sounds nice," I agree. It's still early, only a little before eleven so I decide to go shower and get dressed while Harry does whatever cleaning he thinks needs to be done. 

We leave around noon and he shows me how to properly put William's carrier into the car. "Incase you ever take him somewhere without me," he had explained. We ended up at a French restaurant, but not without some paparazzi and TMZ finding us. Harry had held William's carrier tighter as he placed a gentle hand on the small of my back and hurried us inside. We were sat at a back table, William asleep, leaving Harry and I to make conversation. The silence at first was awkward, but eventually I got him talking about his pregnancy claiming that I wanted to know about it since I wasn't there. I laughed when he told me that his biggest craving was french onion dip and pretzels. I enjoyed hearing him talk about this. It also made me wish that I was there during the time. We ended up sitting and eating for two hours and only decided to leave because I had to pick Olivia up from school in forty minutes and we needed to go home so I could get my car. 

Picking up Olivia was a little complicated. A bunch of kids were running out of the building to buses and cars and I couldn't find her. I waited patiently, figuring she would spot me before I spot her. My phone starts to ring so I pull it out and answer, seeing that it's Harry, and keep looking for Liv.

"Hey," I greet. 

"Lou? The school just called me and told me that Olivia is in the office and that I need to come in. I explained that you were picking her up. Should I come down or-or do you got this?" 

"No, no. I'll handle it. Is everything okay? Is she in trouble or hurt?" I asked worried as I started to hurrying inside. 

"They wouldn't tell me anything. I can come down," he panics, "she never gets in trouble."

"Hey love, I'm sure she's fine. I'll call you after I figure out what's going on." He agrees and I hang up as I walk inside and ask where the main office is. The women points me in the direction and I hurry in, spotting Liv at the end of the a hall, sitting. I hurry over, seeing she is crying, and bend down to comfort her. "Hey princess. What's wrong?" 

"Mr. Tomlinson, hi! I'm Mr. Avail; the principal," the man stands from behind his desk and extends his hand out. I stand and shake his hand before asking him what is wrong. "Please, sit," he insists and points to the chair next to Olivia as he sits. I do and pull Olivia's hand into mine and look at him confused. "It seems sir, that your-"

"Daughter," I put in when he struggles with how to associate us. 

"Daughter was picked on as she left the school. A boy in third grade attacked her with names about uhm- Mr. Styles and yours relationship." Oh lord, she got picked on because her father and I are gay? We live in a world and time where men can get pregnant, but still some people are raised to believe that this is wrong. Hell, I thought it was weird until I fell in love with Harry. Not every man is able to conceive like all women are (unless there are complications) so it's not common, but it's not completely uncommon. 

"This boy will be punished, yeah?" I check. 

"Yes, we have a name and he will be called down first thing tomorrow morning."

"Good," I stand, "then I will talk to her at home about this with her father." Olivia stands as well and thanks Mr. A-whatever and reaches up for me to pick her up. 

"You're getting way too big for this princess," I smile and grab her backpack, placinging on my shoulder before picking her up, hoisting her onto my hip and hurrying out. I get her into the car and start driving before asking her if she's okay. 

"Yeah."

"Is this the first time it's happened?" I question. 

"Sometimes people say stuff about daddy being famous and how I'm spoiled, but this is the first time someone has taken it that far."

"I'm sorry princess, we will talk with daddy," she agrees and the ride is silent from there. When we get him, Harry is hurrying in from the kitchen and asking why I didn't call and if Liv was okay as he checked her over before hugging her. "Why don't you go upstairs and change from your school uniform while I talk to your father." She agrees and heads upstairs before I sit Harry on the couch and explain what happened. "Has she ever mentioned bullying? She told me that sometimes kids pick on her for being spoiled and your child."

"What? That's so stupid! I sent her to that school because they promised she would be treated normally!" He exclaimed. 

"Kids are stupid. They find dumb reasons to pick on others. Maybe we should switch her to a different school," I suggest. 

"There is no other school in this district besides a public school and I'm not sending her there," he explains. 

"Then we can move. It's early in the year and I don't want her getting picked on the whole year."

"We?"

"Well, you guys, and I'll help. We can find a school that we all like and think is good and then a house in the district."

"That's a lot of work with a newborn," he complains. 

"I know, but I'm here to help and I'm sure Olivia would feel better in a new school. Plus you've lived here a while. A new house is a new start," I point out. 

"I guess it's our best option."

"We can look up schools later when everyone is in bed. Until then, let me see William," I beg. He chuckles as hands me Will. I move onto the floor and lay him down, opening the blanket so he can wiggle and move a bit. He smiles happily and kicks his legs. 

"You called me 'love' earlier," Harry says softly behind me. 

"I did," I agree, "is that okay?" I keep my back to him and coo at Will as I wait for his answer. 

"Yeah, I missed it," he sighs softly before Olivia joins him on the couch and asks if he will play Guess Who with her. They join me on the floor and I watch them play while tickling and playing with William. 

"I missed this too," I say out loud. I see Harry look at me, but I keep my eyes on William and blow a raspberry on his tummy.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wasn't expecting to update again this weekend, but this chapter is kind of a filler, but it's cute and fluffy I think. Can I have some feedback before I update again next weekend. Also if you find it easier I do post this story on wattpad and include pictures and everything so if you'd rather read it there the name of the story is the same and so is my username. Enjoy xx

Harry's pov: 

I was sat in my room, laptop on my lap, headphones in, and scrolling through my Twitter feed when someone knocked on my door. I looked up and called for them to come in. My door wasn't shut fully so they just pushed it open and peaked in. Niall. 

"Hey H," he greeted. He must have just got back. He's been out all day, not even back for dinner. 

"Hi," I smiled as he closed the door and came in, joining me on the bed. I shut my laptop and set it to the side. It was clear that he wanted to talk. "How was all the meetings? There is leftovers from dinner if you haven't ate."

"Thanks, and good. Nothing exciting, I just came to check on you," he explained. 

"Why?" I asked confused. 

"Just wanted to see how you are since he is here. Anything you want to talk about?" He checked. I looked down and shrugged, 

"I'm kind of really glad he is here, ya' know? I feel -whole?" He nodded and smiled, 

"He looks good."

"Really good," I agreed and chuckled. He seemed to have been working out and since it was summer in Australia he had a nice tan. There were more tattoos covering his body and he was letting his facial hair come in. He looked great. Hot. "Olivia got picked on today because of mine and his relationship, well, lack of. He suggested moving and I agreed."

"To L.A?" Niall asked incredulously. 

"What? No! Jesus no," I chuckled, although I'd go anywhere with Louis. 

"Scared me there, but alright well you know I'll help with whatever. Is he like- moving with ya?" I gave him a pointed look, 

"No you idiot. We aren't even on good terms. I mean, we are, but not that good of terms. Not that he couldn't because if he wanted to I would definitely let him, but I don't think he wants to since America is his home and it's so soon and we haven't even gone on a date. I don't even know if he would go on a date with me. He's probably not even in love with me anymore anyways. Oh god, Niall, he doesn't love me anymore!"

"H," he chuckled softly and grabbed my hand, "you're rambling and over thinking once again. Just breath," he instructs and I follow, "of course he is still in love with you. Don't be silly. Maybe you should ask him out on a date?"

"You don't think it's too soon? He just got here and the last thing on his mind is probably me- us. He's here because of Liv and Will."

"He wouldn't have came if he didn't want to see you though and when he first saw you he was happy. I'm sure he would like to fix your guys relationship. He's got Liv and Will, but he's missing you. His family isn't complete without you. I think you should give it a shot. Worse case is he says no."

"I'll cry if he says no. Like, sob, right in front of him," I laugh and he joins. "What would I even do for a date? It's been so long."

"Be your romantic self. Show him how much you want him back. You'll think of something creative, I know you!" I agreed and thanked him as I leaned forward and wrapped my arms around his neck, burying my face there as he hugged me.

"What would I do without you?" He chuckled and mentioned something about dying before kissing my head and getting up. I told him goodnight as he opened the door. 

"Oh, hey," he greeted someone, but I couldn't see who since the door blocked my view. 

"Is Harry in there?" Louis. 

"Yeah, he's getting dressed. We got a little out of hand," Niall joked and I could hear his smile through his words. 

"Oh fuck you," Louis laughed and pushed past him, peaking his head around the door and locking eyes with me. "Hey."

"You can come in," I tell him. I hear him call Niall an ass before closing the door and sitting on the bed where Niall just sat. "We didn't fuck by the way. Never have either," I added even though it wasn't necessary to. He smiled and chuckled, 

"Same goes for me and Zayn. Kissing though," he shrugs. 

"Same," I agree. I've had my fair share of kisses with Niall, both drunk and sober. "What's up?" 

"I just put Liv to bed and Will about a half hour ago," he grabs the baby monitor from his sweatpants pocket as he tells me and hands it to me. I take it and lean, setting it on my bedside table before looking at him. "I just wanted to see you before I went to bed, honestly," he admits with a shrug. I smile and feel a blush heat up my cheeks. 

"Are you tired? We could look at a few schools if you want?" I suggest, not really wanting him to leave. 

"Sure," he agrees easily and I grab my laptop, placing it on my lap as he moves so he is sitting next to me. I open google chrome and type, "private schools for kids in London", hitting enter. 

"That one is all girls," Louis comments once I'm on a site that's listing them. I chuckle and shake my head. "It was a boy who picked on her today so I just thought," he shrugged. 

"Girls are cruel though," I add and he agrees with a laugh. We scroll some more and click on some schools that then bring us to their websites. "These are all horrible," I complain. 

"We could try public schools?" He suggests. I sigh and Google public schools in London. Not many helpful sites come up making me sigh again and go back to google. I surprise Louis and even myself when I type:

Private schools for kids in Los Angeles

"Really?" He gasps and looks up to me. I shrug, 

"We should look at all of our options right?" He agrees and watches me click on a site that lists the schools. "This one looks nice," I comment and he agrees. I click the picture of Buckley school and scroll through as it tells me information about it. 

"Average class size is 14, that's nice," he comments.

"It looks really nice over all," I agree. We don't find any others we like, so I save the page before turning off my laptop and flopping back on my pillows. "I should have known I wasn't going to find a bunch I liked. I went through the same progress and I only liked the one she's at now."

"Looks can be deceiving," he shrugs and turns into his stomach, leaning on his arms and looking at me. "How mad would she be if you asked her to move to LA?"

"I don't think she would be mad, maybe just scared. Their schooling system is so different, but Los Angeles is home of the famous. Other famous kids must attend, right?"

"Possibly," he agreed with a shrug, "you'd really consider it?" 

"Yeah, would you consider moving here?" I asked and looked at him. He was wearing a tank top and with the way he was sitting, it hung down showing me his chest. God I wish I could just kiss him. 

"Absolutely, I've already thought about it," he tells me. We watch each other quietly and he moves his hand slightly to trace my anchor tattoo on my wrist lightly. "I talked to my mom a bit ago. She said hi and that she hopes to see you soon," he smiles. I smile back,

"She's welcome to fly in. Plenty of room for her." He nods and lays his head on the bed, moving to trace a different tattoo. It fell silent once again and I just stared at the top of his head. His finger was light against my arm, making it tickle slightly. Eleven months and here he is. With me again. Laying in bed, slightest touch making my skin itch to be touched more. I want to hold him or be held, I want him to just be mine again. No awkwardness of not knowing where we stand, or worrying about crossing the line. What is the line? I really fucked up I realize as he looks back up to me with his pretty blue eyes. 

"Why are you crying love?" He sighs and sits up. I shrug, 

"I didn't know I was." He chuckles and brushes them from my cheeks softly, but his touch only makes it worse. I surprise us both when a quiet sob escapes my lips. 

"Babe," he gasps and pulls me into him. I burry my face in his stomach, gripping his shirt.

"I'm so sorry," I cry, "I've missed you so much, I'm an idiot, I'm sorry."

"Hey, hey, hey. C'mon lovely, stop it. It's okay, we're okay. No need for this," he tells me. His hand gently run through my long hair and he kisses my head. I hiccup and cough.

"I can't breath," I whimper. This causes him to panic a bit. He asks me to sit up so I reluctantly pull away and take a deep breath trying to calm down. 

"Lay back down babe," he instructs and his delicate hands push me back so I'm lying down. His fingers trace down my arms and grab my hands, moving them above my head. "Just relax. Try to calm down and take deep breaths." I hiccup and sob again making it worse. "Where's your inhaler babe, is it up here?"

"D-drawer," I agree. 

"Okay, it's okay. We're okay," he adds before crawling off the bed and rummaging through my drawer. He finds it quickly and kneels on the bed next to me, sitting me up while shaking the inhaler. He places it to my lips and I reach up to hold his hand there while I inhale the medicine. "You're okay," he promises and rubs my back with his free hand. I do it twice before he pulls it away and checks if I am okay. I nod and flush in embarrassment, how awkward. First I start crying for no reason then I have a fucking attack. He places my inhaler on the bedside table and stands. He pulls the comforter and tells me to get under and I listen. He flicks off the lights and then I feel him crawl in next to me. He's staying with me? I might just have another attack. Since I'm already laying on my side he slides right over and wraps his arm around me. "This okay?"

"Better than okay," I whisper. He presses his face into the back of my neck and I'm able to fall asleep easily. 

\--

When I wake up I am surprised to see how late it is. Well it's early, but not two o'clock early. Louis must have gotten up in the middle of the night to take care of Will and I slept through? I've never done that. It's only seven, meaning I have to be up in an hour to wake Olivia for school. I groaned and stretched, turning; surprised to see Louis sat up and watching me 

"Hey," he whispered, "you're suppose to sleep in."

"Where's Will?" 

"I just checked on him. He's still sleeping."

"What time did you get up for him?"

"Four? I brought him in here and you fed him. You don't remember?" He asked. 

"Not at all," I say and think back. I literally have no memory of waking up to feed Will. I yawn as he lays back in bed. 

"You were tired, that's why I thought you would sleep later. But I was thinking about maybe letting Liv stay home today?"

"From school? She doesn't usually miss random days," I explain. She hasn't missed any days yet. 

"I know, but I figured we could have a family day and it's a good time since of what happened yesterday. She didn't seem thrilled to be going today," he explains. I nod, 

"Will you lay back down with me then?" He agrees and get back under the comforters and I roll into him, hiding my face in his neck, easily falling back to sleep

\--

"Daddy? Papa?" I groaned when Louis started moving trying to untangle us. He was on his back and I was laying on his chest, my legs intertwined with his. "I'm late for school," Olivia explains. I could also feel that I was hard against Louis' hip. I haven't had any kind of pleasure for months and I guess being this close to Louis makes it worse. I went through a very horny stage during my pregnancy. I could pop a boner at the littlest brush or thought. It was horrible and I was really mean during the time because I had no release. The amount of times Niall offered to help was uncountable, but I couldn't do it. 

"We decided on you staying home," I mumbled as I didn't move. I didn't want to let go of Louis nor make my boner noticeable. 

"Come lay down with us, where is Will?" Louis asked. Olivia crawled over me forcing me to move away from Louis so she could have the spot between us and I moved the blanket, thinking of the fact that my daughter is in my bed causing my boner to slowly go down. 

"I think Uncle Niall has him," she explained and shifted under the comforter with a bright smile. 

"I'm going to go check. I'll be right back," he tells us. When he leaves I groan and stretch before looking at my daughter properly. 

"Morning princess," I smile and kiss her head, "did you sleep well?" She nods, 

"Very well. How come I'm staying home today?"

"Papa thought it would be a good idea. He wants to have a family day. Is that okay? Do you want to go?"

"Not really," she shook her head, "are you and papa back together?"

"Not yet," I tell her and she smiles more. 

"Soon?"

"Hopefully." She hums happily and we sit quietly until Louis joins us again. William is gurgling happily dressed in a blue onesie with stars on it, white socks on his tiny feet. 

"Niall is cooking breakfast downstairs. Smells amazing," Louis groans happily and hands William to me when I reach out. I sit up and bit so I'm leaning against the headboard and place him down on the space between my legs. I play with his feet, opening and closing them to get him to laugh. "Niall said he just woke up as well, so he probably needs to be fed, but that he already changed his diaper." I nod and kiss Will's feet before scooping him up and bringing him to my chest where he latches on almost immediately. 

"Are we doing something today?" Olivia asks excitedly. 

"Mhm, laying in bed alllllllllllll day," Louis teases. 

"That sounds horrid," she complains. 

"You'll understand when you become a mommy."

"Over my dead body," I cut in making Louis laugh. 

"Breakfast you lazy pieces of-"

"Niall!" I cut him off. Louis laughs harder and climbs from the bed, letting Olivia climb onto his back. "I'll be down in a minute," I tell him. He agrees and I watch him leave before peaking to William. He's eating happily, but I interrupt it by moving him to my other nipple. They are very sensitive and when he feeds for a while it becomes painful. 

"I've been meaning to ask about pumping, so I don't have to wake you in the middle of the night to feed him. Not that you remember," he chuckles and joins me back on the bed. 

"I never thought about it, but we could try. Why aren't you eating?" I ask. 

"I'm waiting for you," he smiles as William finally detaches from me, full. 

"You didn't have to," I blush. 

"I know," he winks and helps me up before I follow him downstairs into the kitchen. I make a quick stop and place William in his swing. There is a ton of food sitting on the table and Niall and Liv are eating while talking. I take a seat next to Louis and start putting food on my plate. I was very hungry for some reason. The fully chatter around the table at ten in the morning was nice. Everyone was here. Louis was here. I still couldn't believe it. 

Lou helped me clean up after breakfast since I insisted Niall not do it because he cooked. I sent Olivia upstairs to get dressed and Niall took William to go get him changed as well. He had meetings to attend at noon and Louis and I decided to go to the park for a late lunch with the kids. It was early November with no snowfall, but slightly chilly. Louis went upstairs to get ready while I made lunch. I decided to make soup and grilled cheeses so we had a semi warm lunch. The sandwiches I kept near a heating pack and the soup in the thermos. I also made hot chocolate and then packed everything. I grabbed bowls and spoons along with crackers before heading upstairs to get ready as well. I changed quickly and met everyone downstairs. 

"Ready?" I checked and they all hummed in agreement. I made sure William was dressed warmly before placing him in his carrier. I had a stroller in the car along with extra blankets. Everyone got into the car and I drove to the park. Since it was a public place I couldn't stop paparazzi from taking pictures, but they wouldn't approach. We set up in the park and I was surprised to find many people there. Mostly parents who brought their kids who were too young for school. 

"Can I go play?" Olivia asked and I nodded, sitting down on the blanket and watching her run off. Louis pulled William out of his stroller and bundled him up a bit more before sitting next to me. Will sat in his arms, slowly drifting off. I sighed in peace and relaxed back on my hands. 

"Zayn called me again," Louis said casually. 

"What about?" I questioned. 

"He got the go that I can start my own record label and that I can sign the 5sos boys," he smiled.

"Louis! That's incredible! You're really making a name for yourself," I smile, but this means that he's got another thing on his plate.

"Yeah? So it's not a dumb idea?" He checks. 

"Absolutely not! I'm really happy for you," I promise. I am. I'm very proud of him. He does a little of everything including playing charity matches of soccer. He's incredible. 

"Thank you," he smiles softly and sets his hand down next to mine. "Do you plan to get back into acting soon?" 

"Yeah, maybe when William is just a bit older. In a year or so," I shrug. 

"You could sing with me," he jokes. I chuckle and shake my head. It's not that I couldn't sing, but I've never even thought of making a career out of it. 

"I wanted to ask you something," I explain. 

"Ask away my love," he smiles. I bite my lip and look down at my hands. He's getting more common with the pet names and I couldn't help but want to hear them more. 

"I was thinking maybe we could, if you want of course. Well if I could take you on a d-"

"Daddy, I'm hungry," Olivia cuts me off as she approaches. 

"Oh, okay. Come sit and I'll get you some soup." She sits in front of us and I pour the chicken noodle soup into a bowl and pass it to her, along with some crackers and a sandwich. She thanks me and eats happily. I can feel Louis staring at me so I look back to him and shrug sheepishly. 

"When?" He asks. 

"Tomorrow night, maybe?" I suggest. 

"I would love to," he smiles. 

"What's tomorrow night?" Olivia questions. 

"Daddy is taking me out," Louis informs with a bright smile. 

"A date?" Liv questions excitedly and looks between us. We both nod and she squeals in delight. "Finally."

"Finally," Louis agrees with a chuckle and winks at me. 

Yeah, finally.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wasn't planning on updating until this weekend but I leave for Maine tomorrow and don't come back until Sunday night and then Monday morning I leave for New York City/New Jersey for MY FIRST EVER ONE DIRECTION CONCERT I COULD CRY! So I wanted to update now so I know it's up and I didn't get to busy. Plus I like this chapter cause it's DATE NIGHTTT. So please leave some feedback. The first book of this series got way more attention and it makes me sad that it wasn't good enough to continue reading. Enjoy xx

Louis' pov:

Harry and Niall have been out all day. I've been home alone with William and just picked Olivia up from school an hour ago. I was beyond excited. What could he possibly be doing for our date for him to be gone all day? 

"Can we play outside papa?" Olivia asks. I'm in the kitchen, rocking William and trying to get him to drink from a bottle. Niall bought a pump this morning so I could have bottles for William while Harry is gone, but he refuses to drink them. I put it in his mouth and he cries and moves away. 

"It's cold Olivia," I point out. 

"Just yesterday we were outside! I'm bored and you're busy with William," she complains.

"Do you have homework? Maybe you should start that," I suggest. 

"I already did it. I do it right when I get home, daddy will check it when he comes back. Can we play a game?" 

"Yeah, go get one," I agree. She cheers and runs off to go get a game. "William, please," I beg. He screams and moves his head. I might cry. He's got to be hungry. I've been trying all day since Harry left without feeding him. 

"I brought Life!" She cheered and set the game on the table, starting to open it. 

"Okay, you start setting it up. I'm going to call Harry real quick," I explain. Maybe he will know what to do. I grab my cell and go into the living room and call. 

"Yeah?" He answers. 

"Harry," I whimper, "I don't know what to do. William won't drink from the bottle. I've been trying on and off all day and he's not having it!" 

"Did you try showing him that it was breast milk? Like dip your finger in the bottle and let him suck your finger so he knows it tastes the same."

"I have to touch the milk that came out of you?" I ask jokingly. He chuckles, 

"Just try it and see what he does."

"Papa, I'm ready!" Olivia calls. 

"I'll be right there," I tell her, but take a seat on the couch. I lay Will down on my lap and open the bottle, sticking my finger in the warm milk before bringing it to his lip. "Have you ever tasted your own milk?" 

"No, Louis," he laughed, "you can though. Tell me how it tastes?"

"Isn't that like a kink or something?" I laugh. 

"Possibly!" 

"Oh my god, it's actually working!"

"Good, now just dip the nipple of the bottle into the milk and he will understand." I listen and William starts drinking. 

"Thank god. Thank you," I sigh.

"He would have drank it if he was starving if that's what you were worried about."

"I was worried."

"Papa!" Olivia whines. 

"I'm coming sweetie!" I promise. 

"Everything good there?" Harry asks. 

"One kid is one thing, but two is a bit difficult," I admit. 

"You'll get the hang of it," he tells me, "I'll be there soon and then Niall will take over."

"Okay, I'll be here playing Life with Liv and feeding Will." He chuckles, 

"Alright, see you soon." I tell him bye and drop my phone to the couch while I scoop up Will and head to the kitchen with him. 

"Finally," she complains. 

"You have to be more patient love. I've been stressed all day with your brother."

"Yeah, well that's all everyone ever does anymore. Pays attention to William and I'm invisible," she mumbles. 

"Liv," I sigh, "your brother is very dependent on your father and us. I'm sorry if you feel left out, but we're trying. Both your father and I are new to the two kids thing, same as Uncle Niall. We're going to make mistakes along the way."

"I know, I'm sorry," she sighs. I shake my head, 

"You're fine. Let's play, yeah? I call green car."

"Purple!" She cheers and we start playing. 

By the time Harry gets back the game is almost over which means "soon" meant another hour. I had put William down for a nap next to me in his swing once I went to go get it. Now Olivia was beating me in the game of Life. 

"Hi daddy! Uncle Niall!" She greeted as they came into the kitchen. Niall was carrying a pizza, dinner for him and Liv I was guessing. 

"Hey sweetie," Niall smiles. 

"Hi princess," Harry greets as well and kisses her head before coming over to me and handing me a bouquet of roses. I blush and thank him. He bends down to look at William while I'm looking over the roses. 

"He's been out for about twenty minutes," I explain. He stands and nods, 

"Ready?"

"Do I look it?" I deadpan. I'm in sweats and a tshirt, my hair disheveled. 

"I think you look good," he smirks and shrugs. I roll my eyes and hit his chest, 

"Sap." He smirks and winks, 

"You have to finish the game first! You can't just leave during it!"

"It's almost done anyways. You're winning," I point out. 

"You have to finish though!" She complains. 

"Okay, five minutes then I have to go get ready," I tell her and she spins while nodding. Harry goes upstairs to change as well while Niall gets Olivia's pizza on a plate and sets it next to her. William wakes up in need of a diaper change so Niall goes to do that while I finish the game. I kiss Olivia's head and congratulate her on winning before getting a vase full of water and setting my roses on the counter before going up to my room to get dressed. I'm not even sure what I'm suppose to wear so I decide on my black skinnies, even though they are ripped on the knees, a black graphic tee, and my black vans. I decide to leave my hair down. Harry knocks on my door soon and when he steps in I openly gape. 

"Wow-" he comments. 

"You look really good Haz," I smile. 

"Yeah? The shirt isn't too weird?"

"No, it's perfect for you," I promise. I just want to kiss him. He thanks me, 

"You look really good Lou. You look - hot." I smirk and thank him as I watch him. It's silent for a second, us just looking each other over. "Ready?" He asks and holds out his hand. I take it happily and follow him downstairs. We say goodbye to everyone and go out and get in his car. 

"So is it a surprise or do I get to know where we're going?"

"It's a surprise. I'm blindfolding you," he explains. 

"What?" I ask incredulously. He just smiles and holds out the black fabric. I sigh put willingly let him put it on. "Kinky," I comment once it's on. 

"I'll remember that you like it," he chuckles. I roll my eyes under it and sit back in my seat. He reaches over and buckles me in, "to be safe." 

"You were gone for a while," I comment as he starts driving. It's so weird to be in a car and not be able to see a thing. I would hate it if I actually couldn't see. 

"Had to make sure everything was perfect," he commented. 

"So not just some fancy dinner reservations?" I question and lace my hand with his when he reaches over and grabs mine. 

"Dinner, but it's not too fancy," he comments. My first thought is that it's dinner on the beach or something but then I remember how cold it actually is tonight. Which makes me regret not grabbing a coat. "It's not far. We're almost there and no paparazzi followed which is even better."

"Cool," I comment. We drive quietly for the last three minutes and then he is shutting off the car and climbing out. I sit still and eventually he is opening my door and helping me out. He wraps his arm around my waist to lead me somewhere. 

"Okay just step up," he tells me. I listen and almost fall to my face because the step is so much smaller than I anticipated. It's like when you accidentally skip a stair. "I got you," he chuckles and steadies me. A door closes behind us locking out the breeze and I immediately smell some kind of crab or lobster. "Ready?"

"Absolutely," I agree. He's standing behind me and slowly he removes the blindfold. 

"Holy shit," I gasp when I take everything in. I don't know where we are, but we're surrounded by concrete walls that have thousands of pictures hanging from them. Fairy lights provide the only amount of light and in the middle of the room is dinner set for two. A table is off in the corner where our food is being kept warm in cookers, but that's the least of my worries. I walk closer to the set of pictures hanging on the line and see that they are all me and Harry. 

"All of them?" I question and run my finger over it. 

"Yeah. Some are from my phone and yours, others are paparazzi or from the Ellen show. Liv is in some as well," he smiles. 

"Harry," I gasp as a few tears fall, "I can't believe you did this. It's beautiful."

"Yeah?" He smiled. I turned to look at him fully and nodded, 

"I can't believe you! I can't! This is amazing. No wonder it took so long! T-thank."

"Anything for you." He takes my hand and leads me to get food. Like I smelt we were having lobster and served with a baked potato. We took a seat across from each other at the table lite candle. I bit into the lobster and moaned, 

"This is so good."

"Thank you," he smirks. Harry has always been an amazing cook. I honestly missed it. We eat quietly, I'm too curious with all the pictures. They all bring back so many memories. "I figured this way we could look back and see all the good memories we had over such a short period of time that you would maybe fall back in love with me." I look back at him as he said this and shook my head. 

"I never fell out of love with you Harry. You've been my only even after you left."

"I hurt you," he whispered. 

"You did," I nod, "but you did what you had to do at that time and you weren't happy."

"That's wasn't because of you though. You made me happy, I was just - stressed with Olivia and the cancer. I felt like if I left then you could continue on like you should have. Not worry about me and my daughter. Niall and Zayn were right. I put my life on hold and it wasn't fair to ask you to do the same."

"That's the thing that you didn't realize. You didn't ask me. I was choosing to live how I was. I wanted to be there. I could care a less about my next gig. All I cared about was my family," I explain. 

"And then I broke our family," he whispered and set his utensils down. I shook my head and wiped my face with the napkin. 

"Of course you didn't. We're still a family. I love you and I love Liv and William. I'm here and I'm really not trying to go anywhere," I promised. 

"I love you so much Louis," he confess. I stand only to go sit on his lap. 

"I love you too Harry," I smile before grabbing his face and pulling him into a kiss. It's been so long, but nothing has changed. His lips still feel the same and he deepens the kiss the same way he always does. He leans up, eager to kiss back. I snake my arms around his neck as he kisses me harder. When we pull apart I'm breathless. I run my fingers down his cheeks lightly and smile. He smiles back, leaning to kiss me softly again. "I think it's raining," I explain once he pulls away. We listen carefully and can hear the rain coming down kind of fast against the building. His hands rest on my hips and he smiles. 

"C'mon then," he ushers me off him before grabbing my hand and pulling me to the door. 

"Why would we go outside?" I ask confused. It's raining and probably freezing. He pulls open the door and steps out, almost immediately getting drenched. He holds out his hand for me and I take it hesitantly. What is he thinking. He pulls me outside and to the middle of the street. 

"Harry?"

"Dance with me," he begs. My heart swells. He wants to dance in the rain with me. 

"There's no music," I point out. He starts to hum as he pulls me into him and moves us around. 

"And then you say. I want you for worse or for better, I would wait forever and ever. Broke your heart, I'll put it back together. I would wait forever and ever." He sings. I don't recognize the song, but listening to the lyrics and his voice are a distraction. I knew he had a decent voice, but this - this was a worldwide superstar voice. "And that's how it works, it's how you get the boy, boy...Oh. And that's how it works, it's how you get the boy, boy..." I giggle as he spins me before pulling me back into him. Now I know the song. 

 

"That's your song choice?" I don't even like Taylor Swift and I know they have history so it's a poorly chosen song. 

"First thing that came to mind. Give me a second," he decides. He doesn't stop swaying me though. His hand is wrapped tightly around my waist the other holding my hand. I place my free hand on his bicep and watch him as he looks around. It's amazing to be standing the the middle of the street with nothing bothering us. No paparazzi, no cars, not even our lovely kids to ruin the moment. 

"He could be a stranger, you gave a second glance," he starts, surprising me a bit. I immediately know the song and I know he started it off wrong, but none of that matters. The meaning behind the song is beautiful and I love the fact that this is the song he is singing it to me. "He could be a trophy of a one night stand. He could have your humour, but I don't understand. 'Cause he'll never love you like I can, can, can." I stare up at him, watching him sing beautifully. He watches me as he turns and spins us around. The cold rain and the fact that we're both soaked a forgotten fact. "Why are you looking down all the wrong roads? When mine is the heart and the salt of the soul. There may be lovers who hold out their hands, but they'll never love you like I can, can, can. They'll never love you like I can, can." He spins me again and pulls me back to him. His head ducks down so he's resting his head against mine and singing right near my ear. "A chance encounter of circumstance. Maybe he's a mantra, keeps your mind entranced? He could be the silence in this mayhem, but then again. He'll never love you like I can, can, can. Why are you looking down all the wrong roads? When mine is the heart and the salt of the soul. There may be lovers who hold out their hands," he extends his hand again so I can spin. I twirl under his arm before he pulls me back. This time his hand grabs my chin instead of going back to my back. I stare up into his forest greens as he whispers, "But they'll never love you like I can." He leans down and pulls me into a kiss. My hands go up to hold his cheeks as I stand up on my tippy toes. He grips into my thighs just as a light flashes. I pull away, at first thinking that it's just a car, but find that the paparazzi in fact found us. 

"Of course," I groan. 

"I'm sorry," he sighs and moves my wet hair from my face. "Let's go."

"What about everything inside?"

"I have cleaners coming in to clean up. They will make sure to get the photos to us," he explains. I nod and run with him to the car. Now that the paparazzi know we saw them they are coming out without a care. 

"How long have the been there you think?" I ask once we are driving. He turned the heat all the way up since we are both shivering. 

"Probably not long," he decides. I nod happily and play with his fingers that are in my lap. 

"Thank you Harry. That meant a lot to me. It was the best date I went on and I wouldn't have wanted to be with anyone else." He smiles and squeezes my thigh. 

"I love you."

"I love you too." When we get home and inside Niall is on the couch with both Olivia and William watching a movie. 

"Playing in the rain wasn't suppose to be part of the date," Niall laughs when he sees us. Harry and I shrug before he's telling Olivia to go get ready for bed and asking if they behaved. 

"Course they did," Niall agrees. 

"Good, well we're freezing so we are going to go shower and change. Can you put Will to bed?"

"Yeah, see you guys in the morning," Niall smiles before heading upstairs to take care of William. Harry and I stumble upstairs and without even talking decide to shower together. We always use to do it, so it wasn't weird. It was just slightly arousing because for the first time in months I'm standing in front of a naked Harry and God does he looks good. 

"I'll wash your hair," he comments and starts massaging shampoo into my scalp. I relax back into him at the feeling. I rinse my hair out and then do Harry's hair for him. It's gotten so long and I absolutely love it. I've seen pictures of him even having it in a man bun which is just sexy. We climb out and wrap ourselves in the fluffy white towels. He leans down and kisses me softly. 

"All my clothes are in my room," I remember. We're in his bathroom that is connected to his room and my clothes are about two rooms down. 

"You can wear mine," he shrugs. He even pulls out an extra toothbrush so I can brush my teeth right next to him. We get dressed together and I'm left in one of his shirts and a pair of boxers. I sit on his bed as I watch him brush his hair. Finally he is crawling into bed and into my arms. I yawn as I lay back and he lays his head under my chin, throwing his leg over mine. His hair is wet and cold dripping onto me, but I could careless. This was the perfect way to end a perfect date. 

"Try not to wake up hard again, yeah?" I joke. 

"You knew and didn't help!" He gasps. I laugh and wrap my arm tighter around him. 

"Our daughter was in the room," I point out. 

"Right," he mumbles around a yawn, "our daughter."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The two songs I used are How You Get The Girl by Taylor Swift (no hate) and Like I Can by Sam Smith. YOU SHOULD REALLY LISTEN TO LIKE I CAN BECAUSE IT IS AMAZING. Oh and also the picture thing from their date is obviously like what they did for Story Of My Life video, but all Larry pictures. A real dream come true!


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: It's four in the morning and I'm now posting this I just got home Friday night from New Jersey/New York City. I saw the boys live and it was incredible, but I feel like it didn't even happen. I'm so sad, I miss them so much! Niall, my baby *u* my seats were on the farthest side (they were actually good seats!) so I could see the boys leaving to go back under the stadium after the concert and I watched Niall hug a girl and walk with her. I was so upset:((: anyways. I'm glad to be home and I've been writing this. It's kind of a filler chapter, but it's got smut which is kind of kinky as well. I hope you guys like it and maybe could go ahead and follow through will some comments. I need feedback or I feel like it's not worth posting. So tell me what you think and like it up and if you want tell my about your concert experience. It doesn't even have to be the boys. Tell me your favorite concert or all the ones you've been to? I've seen Neon Trees, Austin Mahone, All Time Low, and then One Direction. Anyways, enjoy xx

Harry's pov: 

"No, he already said it was fine. I'll just let him know. Alright, see you soon. Bye," I heard Louis say. He climbed back into bed as I turned my face to look at him. "Hey," he smiled. 

"Time s'it?" I mumbled. 

"A little after nine."

"Where are the kids?" 

"Downstairs with Niall, eating. Zayn is flying in today, is that alright?" He checked. I nodded, 

"Course, he can stay in your old room."

"Oh so now I'm in here with you permanently?" He teased. I flushed and hid my face back in the pillow. 

"I missed sleeping with you," I explain. He chuckles and buries his face in the back of my neck since I'm laying on my stomach. 

"I missed you." His hands traced down my arms and grabbed my hands, intertwining our fingers.

"I'm so sorry Louis."

"I know, I do. Let's just move on, okay baby? We can't live in the past with regret and sadness. I'm here now and you just have to not make me go anywhere."

"I won't. Never again. I want you always, forever." I explained quickly. Not having him with me for eleven months was hell. He's been who I needed this whole time. He's my everything. He's my kids' everything. 

"I'm here, always," he promises. He sits up so I roll over onto my back to look up at him. He smiles softly down at me, but it slowly turns into a smirk. I'm about to ask what he's thinking about when he moves so he's straddling me. I look up at him surprised and he leans down to connect our lips. I move my hands to his bum, pulling him into me. His hands cup my cheeks as his tongue licks over my lips, asking for entrance. 

"D-door is unlocked," I gasp when he pulls away to start kissing my neck and run his hands down my naked torso. 

"We'll hear them," he mumbles, "I'm going to suck you off now." I moan as he moves under the blankets and disappears from my view. He's lying flat on his stomach and I can see his feet hanging off the bed, and it's endearing until his hands quickly pull down my boxers and my hard cock slaps up. "Fuck, H." His cold, small hand slowly cups my balls as his other takes my dick in his hand. 

"Fuck Lou, I'm not going to last long." I explain. I haven't been touched like this since him. I mean sure sometimes I went ahead and got myself off, but that was never the same. I moan loudly when his tongue darts out and licks up my cock. "God," I groaned. 

"No, Louis," he mumbles before he takes the tip of my dick into his mouth and sucks. I would laugh at his joke, but now is not the time. I throw my head back into the pillows and moan. One hand goes down to grab at Louis' hair while the other moves up to grab at my own hair. I've needed this. He starts s rhythm, going down and choking a bit before moving up and sucking and licking the tip. His hand continues to play with my balls and I'm in pure ecstasy. My body is heating up the more he chokes and it cause me to want to move the blankets. 

"Fuck baby," I moan when he goes farther down on my dick then before. He's almost deep throated me and I know I'll cum the minute he does. "I-in or out, Lou? S-shit, in or o-ugh." He pulls off and kisses the tip, 

"In." And he's back down taking me in. 

"Haz?" My eyes snap open and my knees draw up trying to raise the blanket so it's not obvious that Louis is down there. Louis stops moving up and down, but my dick is in his mouth as he keeps sucking. Niall opens the door slowly after not getting a reply and peaks in. I give him the best smile I can muster as I flush. This can't be happening. "Oh, you're alone? Well I just got off the phone with Zayn. I'm going to pick him up from the airport later tonight so I wanted to tell you not to make any plans until I get back." I nodded vigorously, not being able to get anything out. Louis hummed around my cock and moved all the way down, deep throating me. I hissed as he squeezed my balls lightly. Even though Niall was staring at me confused, I couldn't help but throw my head back and moan as I came down Louis' throat. Louis hums again and pulls off. I peel my eyes open as Louis crawls up my body and lays on my chest. His head pops up from under the blankets and he smiles at Niall as he lays his head down on my chest. 

"Hey," he smiles. 

"Oh fuck, oh my god that did not just happen. Please, I can't believe- why wouldn't you stop!? Or kick me out!?" Niall whines. He's staring wide eyed, cheeks red. I'm too blissed out and focused on Louis to answer. He licks his lips and shrugs, 

"He was close and I wasn't going to stop because you came in. Sorry mate, priorities," Louis' smile never falls. 

"Honestly, fuck both of you," Niall groans and grabs the door, slamming it shut. Louis moves his head and looks up at me. 

"Can't believe you didn't stop and just made me cum with my best friend in the room," I mumbled. He hummed and moved up a little more to press his face into my neck, 

"Now he knows to make sure you reply before walking in. Besides, I wasn't stopping when you were that close. Taste good, by the way." I groaned, 

"Fuck Louis, you're horrible." He smiles and kisses my neck. 

"Let's go shower and head down. It's Saturday so we can do something with Olivia," he suggests. 

"You didn't get off," I point out. 

"You can make it up to me in the shower," he smirks and gets up. I quickly follow after him. 

~*~

Niall has been sending us death glares all day whenever we are around him and try to talk to him. It's Saturday so everyone is home with nothing to worry about. We've been mostly playing board games and drinking hot chocolate. Olivia is sat in my lap leaning on my chest now as we continue to play monopoly with Louis and Niall. We are all sat on the floor and it's almost dinner time. Niall keeps checking his phone, answering texts and not paying attention to the game. Louis is rocking William in his swing after he just had a bottle. I've been pumping so Louis and Niall can feed him without me, but I honestly miss that time. I can still breastfeed him, but I haven't in a bit. 

"Who in the world are you texting? Can't you tell them you're busy?" Louis groans. It's Niall's turn and he gave us the finger, saying he would go in a minute. He looks up quickly and pulls his phone to his chest. 

"It's no one," he mumbles and set his phone down to roll the dice. I make eye contact with Louis and he smirks. He quickly reaches over Niall and grabs his phone. "Hey! Give it back you dick!"

"Niall!" I chuckle amused and cover Olivia's ears. He's good with a filter around the kids, but sometimes it slips. Hell, sometimes I slip and even Louis or my mum. Louis is laughing madly as he stands and looks. 

"Zayn! You're texting Zayn?" Louis screeteches.

"Louis!" Niall yells and stands, reaching for his phone again. Louis laughs and runs behind the couch. 

"Oh my god! Harry! Haz, listen to this!" He tells me. He clears his throat and starts talking in a weird voice which I think is suppose to be Zayn, "'This flight sucks. I can't wait to just be there and I really can't wait to see you!' With three xxx's Harry and even a smiley emoji! And then Niall said, 'I really can't wait to see you either, I'm glad you're coming.' This is gold! Our managers are fucking dating, H! And they didn't tell us!"

"We aren't dating you idiot! Give me my phone!" Niall groans. He snatches it from Louis who held it out to him and they both sat back down. Niall is pouting and fuming while Louis and I are laughing. 

"Then why is there a heart emoji and kissy faces next to his name?" Louis teases. 

"F off," Niall hisses. 

"That's money in the swear jar! Both of you!" Olivia cheers. We all chuckle and agree and I tell Olivia to take her turn. 

"So how long?" I ask casually. 

"We aren't dating," Niall groans. 

"Seriously? Well something is going on," Louis points out, "is that where he would always disappear to? His meeting that were all weekend where to see you?"

"Oh wow," I add knowing that almost every other weekend Niall would disappear for "meetings". It's been happening for about four months. "Why didn't you tell us?" He sighed and shrugged, 

"We didn't think we should. You guys were both heart broken about each other and we figured us being- whatever wasn't something you wanted to hear."

"I'm happy for you Niall, you shouldn't have hid it from me." I tell him. He smiles at me and nods, apologizing. 

"Wait, so he knew about William?" I looked at Louis who was frowning and his brows were creased. 

"No, no." Niall said and looked at Louis then me, "I didn't tell him. We got in a fight when he found out through Harry's tweet. He didn't know."

"Good," Louis mumbles and rolls, "I'm happy for you guys too." 

"Me three!" Olivia adds. Niall thanks us and we get back to the game. Louis continues to tease Niall throughout it though, but soon we finish, Louis winning, and Niall is leaving to go get Zayn while I start dinner. Olivia goes up to her room to go play while Louis changes William before joining me in the kitchen. 

"I'm just going to do tacos," I explain and Louis agrees happily. 

"I can't believe they're together. I never would have expected it. Zayn was head over heels for Perrie."

"Yeah, but from what you told me she broke his heart and it's been months. Maybe he decided to move on and ended up falling for Niall."

"Their opposites though. Niall is so loud and bubbly and Zayn is so calm and mellow."

"They balance each other," I shrug. 

"I'm glad they found each other. I just can't believe it."

"I should have known he had someone! All the signs were there. I was just too distracted to notice," I sigh. 

"Don't worry, they tried to keep it a secret on purpose. I just can't wait for Zayn to get here and see them all lovey dovey. Plus I miss him."

"I don't picture him being lovey," Harry chuckles. 

"Trust me, he's a sap." I chuckle and we continue talking while I make dinner. I decide to make both meat and chicken so there is a choice. Louis is setting the table and I'm finishing up when Niall calls that they are back. I follow Louis into the living room and Zayn pulls him into a hug. 

"Good to see you Lou, missed you."

"Missed you too," Louis smiles. I wave as they pull away and smile, 

"Hey." He pulls me into a hug, 

"Hey, you look good." I thanked him before he asked to see William. Louis went back into the kitchen to get him from his swing we set in there. "Look at him," he cooed as Louis handed him over. Olivia came bounding down the stairs. 

"Zayn!"

"There she is!" Zayn cheered and leaned down to hug her and kiss her head carefully while still holding William. 

"Dinner is ready if we want to eat," I cut in. Everyone nods and hums in agreement so we head into the kitchen to eat. The table is full of loud chatter and laughter. It's perfect. I watch Zayn lean over and whisper something into Louis ear who then blushes and chuckles with a nod. Zayn shakes his head with a smile and pats his back. Louis looks up to me and I look at him confused. He winks at me before going back to eating. Zayn and Niall both insist on cleaning up after dinner so I join Louis in the living room on the couch. Olivia had went back upstairs and Zayn had William in the kitchen. 

"Just the person I was waiting for," Louis smiles as I sit next to him. I smile as he lays his legs over my lap and leans against my side. "Thanksgiving is next week."

"We don't celebrate that," I pointed out. 

"I know, but I do, so I was wondering if maybe we could head to Los Angeles next week and join my mom and sisters for it. My mom makes a huge meal and I know it's weird since it's like celebrating being American and you aren't, but I thought it would be a good way to get us all together. Even see if Niall, Anne and Gemma will come. I still haven't met her! And the kids can see my mom, but I understand-"

"Louis, of course we can. It sounds lovely," I agree. 

"Great! My mom will be excited when I tell her. It will be amazing. Her cooking is great," he boasts. 

"Better then mine?" I tease. He shrugs and lays his head on my shoulder, wrapping his arms around one of mine, 

"You've never made me a thanksgiving meal. I meant her cooking for this meal is great, but that's about its. So you're a better cook, but her thanksgiving meal is so good."

"I'll take it," I chuckle. "What did Zayn say to you at dinner?"

"It seems that Niall spilt the beans about what I did this morning with him in the room," Louis chuckled. I groaned in embarrassment, perfect I'm glad everyone knows. "I think it was hot," he shrugs. 

"You weren't the one having an orgasm!" I hiss. He laughs and turns his head toward the stairs when Olivia calls for him. 

"Yes princess!" He yells 

"Can you come here?" He looks at me confused and gets up heading upstairs. I turn the tv on since I'm alone and am left alone for twenty minutes. The dishes have to be done so I'm confused on where Niall and Zayn are, but Olivia comes bounding down the stairs and runs to me excitedly. She's in a princess dress and has red lipstick on along with blue eyeshadow to match her Cinderella dress. "Papa played dress up with me!" Oh this, I had to see. 

"Where is he?" She giggles and calls for him. I hear him slowly come down the stairs and he stands in front of me. He looks unamused, but I'm very amused. Disney princess earrings are clipped on along with a fake pearl necklace. He also has red lipstick on, but it's obvious Olivia did it because it's a mess. The makeup they used came with a vanity kit for kids I bought her, so the makeup isn't good. I wouldn't buy my six year old daughter makeup. 

"You look lovely," I smirk. He rolls his eyes and I see his nostrils flare as he takes a deep breath. 

"Maybe we should do daddy," he turns and smiles at Olivia. 

"I'll go get everything!" She cheers and runs upstairs. He sits down next to me with a bright smile. I shrug, 

"Reds your color."

"She's got pretty pink one that's calling your name and eyeliner." Olivia comes down with a small kit in her hand and climbs onto the couch. 

"What color should we do papa?" She asks. 

"How about we use these earrings and this lipstick with this eyeshadow. You can even paint his nails and I'll do his eyes."

"Woah-"

"Yay!" Olivia cheers and starts shaking the nail polish while Louis clips the earrings on. 

"Looking good," Louis smirks. 

"F you," I whisper. 

"Later babe," he smirks and kisses me before opening the lipstick. I pout my lips, letting him do my lips before closing my eyes and letting him do that. My daughter works on my fingers and I can't help but laugh at what is happening. 

"Daddy!" She gasps, "don't move!"

"Yeah daddy, don't move," Louis whispers. 

"You're the worst," I mumble. 

"What are you guys doing?" I hear Zayn ask as he finally joins us in the living room. I can hear Niall's steps behind is as well and they both start laughing causing me to smile. 

"Daddy's makeup. I already did Papa's! Can I do you guys next?" Olivia asks excitedly. 

"Not mine," Niall laughs, "Zayn would look good with makeup though."

"Are you saying I'm ugly without it?" Zayn questions jokingly. 

"I think Zayn is hot," Louis says as he runs his thumb by my left eye. 

"Hey!" I whine. 

"Watch it!" Niall hisses jokingly. 

"Thanks babe," Zayn hums which causes Niall to groan again. 

"Done!" Louis cheers and Olivia agrees. I open my eyes and look at everyone before peering down to my nails. She actually did a very good job, and painted them a light pink. 

"You look pretty daddy!" Olivia cheers. I chuckle and thank her with a kiss to her head. It ends up leaving a lipstick mark so I start wiping it off while telling her she needs to go shower and get ready for bed. 

"I'm not going to lie H. You look good, kind of hot," Niall chuckles. I can see now that he is sat on the coffee table next to Zayn who is holding William and rubbing his back. 

"Watch it," Louis quotes. 

"I kind of agree," Zayn adds, "I've had a long flight though. So I'm heading up to bed." Zayn hands William to Niall and kisses his cheek before disappearing upstairs. 

"That's my cue," Niall sings, "goodnight!" He heads upstairs with William so I know he is putting him to sleep for us. 

"Today was nice," Louis smiles and lays his legs back onto me. 

"I guess," I agree. He pouts, 

"You guess?"

"I prefer getting through my days not hearing my boyfriend say his best friend is hot and vice versa," I joke. 

"Good thing my boyfriend is hotter than my best friend then, yeah?" I hum and lean over to kiss him. He leans farther into me and wraps his arms around my neck, deepening the kiss. I grab his hips and pull him into my lap to deepen the kiss. He broke away and kissed me softly before looking down at me and giggling. 

"Hm?" I question. He runs his thumb under my lip, giggling some more. 

"I never thought I would see you with smeared lipstick after kissing you."

"First time for everything right?" He nods and kisses me again softly before sitting up and yawning. "Am I boring you?"

"Just tired babe. Let's go wash off this shit and get in bed." I agree and grab Louis' bum as I stand. He squeals and clings to me like a Koala as I walk us upstairs. I place him carefully on our bed once we are in my room. "Thank you," he smiles. 

"Anything for my prince," I smirk and kiss him hard. He hums and holds my cheeks, 

"I love you."

"I love you too." I kiss his head and move into the bathroom to wash my face and brush my teeth. I head back into my room just as Louis pulls on a t-shirt. He goes into the bathroom next and I strip, climbing into bed and grabbing my phone. I'm confused when I see a notification from Instagram that says Louis tagged me in a photo. I unlock my iPhone and click the notification letting it open. The smile that blooms onto my face when I see the picture is something I can't help. I double tap so I like the picture and just look over it. The caption makes my heartache at the love that I feel for him. "Where did you get this photo?" I ask once he joins me back in the room. He climbs onto the bed and crosses his legs, smiling at me. 

"Zayn took it last year while we were on set one day."

"It's nice," I smile and lock my phone placing it on the beside table. He leans over me to click off the light and we climb under the covers. I turn on to my side and he comes up behind me, spooning me. I lock my arms with the one he wraps around me. "I'm really glad you're home too." He presses a kiss to my ear and rests there, both of us drifting off easily.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I made a cute edit of Louis' insta post, but I can't even post it here so check my wattpad and chapter five is you desperately want to see it. Also hope you don't mind the Ziall. I put it in the tags if you noticed as a hint so ya should have seen it coming


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorta kinda a short filler, so my apologies, but I'm kind of stuck on where to go with this, and I've had writers block, but I wanted to get something up. Please try to enjoy

Louis' pov: 

"There's Papa! Say hi to him," I watch as Harry comes down the stairs with William. Will is laying against Harry's chest his eyes shut like he's sleeping still. Harry is holding his bum with his hand, the other on William's back, but he grabs William's tiny fist and waves it at me. I can't stop the fond that spreads through me as I give him a bright smile. 

"There's my two favorite boys," I smile and stand. Harry has his winter coat on with his boots, hair in a bun and William is all wrapped up to keep warm. "Where are you heading?" I didn't know he had plans to go anywhere. Why wouldn't he just keep William home with me? Zayn and Niall are upstairs still, Olivia had gotten picked up this morning by Harry's mum for the day. 

"I'm taking Will to the doctors for-"

"Doctors! For what? Is he sick? He's okay yeah? You'd tell me if he wasn't, right?"

"Yes Lou, he's fine. It's his two month check up. He's getting three shots today. I was going to ask if you wanted to come, but you went all dad mode and cut me off," he laughs. 

"Right, sorry. Yeah, I would love to go. Just, let me go put on a pair of jeans," I tell him. I kiss his cheek before jogging upstairs to change. It was still early, little after ten, so I had just been lounging around in sweats. I quickly change into my jeans and t-shirt before heading back downstairs. Harry has William in his carrier, baby bag hanging on his shoulder, and is waiting by the door. He looks up and smiles as I pull on my sneakers.

"It's cold out Lou. You should wear a coat." I wave him off,

"Eh it's fine." He rolls his eyes and ushers me out the door. It is a bit colder then I thought, but I won't complain. Plus I don't want to let him be right. He places Will in the truck while I get in and turn the car on with the keys he previously handed me. I turn on the heat and catch Harry's knowing smile. Jerk. He gets in and backs out, making sure the gates close before driving off. It's not long for the paparazzi to appear behind us. 

"They really have nothing better to do," I groan. Harry chuckles and shrugs, 

"They won't approach. They aren't allowed to when I have the kids. They have to stay at least fifteen feet away."

"Can I sign a paper that forces them to stay fifteen feet away?" I laugh. He smiles, 

"I don't think so, but I can try to scare them away!" 

"Aw baby," I coo and reach over to pinch Harry's cheeks, "you couldn't scare a bird." He smacks my hand away and pouts,

"You're such an arse."

"Harold!" I gasp, "Not in front of my sons ears!" His pout deepens, but his dimples start to poke out as he slowly starts smiling. I've been smiling the whole time, so mine just gets bigger. 

"You swore in front of him two minutes after I arrived to see you with him!" 

"Yeah, well I'm allowed to. You, my darling, are not."

"Jerk. You're such a flipping jerk!" I chuckle brightly and grab one of his hands off the steering wheel to lace our fingers together. 

"I'm really liking London," I tell him as I look out the car window, our hands are resting in my lap. 

"Have you even seen much of it? We should go out and I'll show you around. The London Eye, Big Ben, Buckingham Palace."

"Mmm," I hummed, "that sounds nice." 

"Yeah? We can go during the day while Olivia is at school and leave William with Zayn and Niall." He decided. 

"That sounds perfect babe." I agree. I'd love to see London with him. Get to know the place he lives. Why he loves it so much. Why we should raise the kids here and not in Los Angeles. Lost in my thoughts I didn't realize we had arrived. I climb out and take the baby bag, Harry grabbing William's carrier. I can see the paparazzi get out of their cars and start taking pictures, but they are respectfully not yelling for us or stepping closer. We get inside and I grab Harry's hand as he leads the way. He stops at the desk and sets William's carrier down. 

"Mr. Styles, hi," the women smiles before noticing me, "and Mr. Tomlinson! What a lovely surprise. Welcome! I assume William has an appointment then?" Harry nods happily and she types onto the computer. "The nurse will call you in just take a seat." We both thank her before Harry grabs Will and we take a seat. 

"Why does she know us?"

"Many people know us babe," he chuckles, "we are kind of a big deal."

"Kind of," I agree and look down at William. He's still sound asleep in the carrier. "Why does he need to get vaccines? He's a little young don't you think?"

"They are basic ones like to prevent whooping cough, influenza, and polio. Then I bring him back at four months."

"Poor baby," I pout and rock his thing softly. 

"He will probably cry for a minute, but it will be over soon," Harry shrugged. Even with five sisters and one brother I never saw this side of parenting. I knew what it was like to feed, change, and care for the baby, but never this. Watching your child get vaccinated and cry because it hurts. He doesn't even understand why they are doing it either. He just knows it hurts. 

"William Styles?" I look up at the nurse dressed in light pink scrubs. She's got a clipboard in her hand and she's smiling as Harry stands up and picks up William. 

"Coming?" He questions while I'm still sitting. I nod and get up, following him to the women. 

"I'm Nicole. I'm going to weigh him and take his temperature before Dr. Rosie will come in." Harry nodded and carefully took William out of his carrier, setting him on the baby scale. 

"7 lbs even. That's good seeing as he was 3 lbs 4 oz when he was born." Harry smiles and nods as he picks William back up to cradle him. 

"3 pounds?" I ask incredulously, "how?"

"I already told you he was premature. He stayed in a incubator for the first month and a half of his life." Harry explained. Well that would have been nice to know sooner. Like when I asked if there were complications! 

"98.9, that's good."

"That's not a high temperature?" I asked, "it seems kind of high."

"It's most likely due to him just being hot. It's cold outside so you dressed him warm, but the heats on inside. He's just warm. Only worry when it actually gets too 100 and stays. Just like an adult his body temperature can vary just by weather changes or over exertion."

"Got it," I nodded. 

"Dr. Rosie will be right in," she smiles and bids us a goodbye. Harry thanks her as William starts to whine. 

"He's probably hot, I know I am," Harry comments as he starts removing William's fluffy onesie. He's wearing just a diaper under neath so he's know naked as Harry moves him so he is laying on Harry's chest. I reach over and rub William's back.

"Won't he get cold now?" His back is warm, and even though it is warm in the office I'm worried that just a diaper is too breezy. Harry shows me that he has his baby blanket just in case. "You didn't tell me he was in the hospital for a month after e was born."

"Didn't think of it," he shrugged. 

"I asked you if there were complications," I pointed out. 

"And there wasn't. He was healthy, just early. You sound mad and I don't know why," he frowned. 

"No, I'm not. I'm just asking," I promise and move my hand to squeeze his thigh. Someone knocks on the door and opens it. Dr. Rosie steps in with a smile and shuts the door. 

"Hey guys, how are we?" We both answer about being good before she starts talking about the vaccines and why William needs them. She excuses herself to grab two nurses and the three shots. "If you will just sit him up. We will do them all at the same time. Two on his right and one on his left. Okay?"

"Yes, thank you." Harry sets him on his lap, cradling his back and neck. The nurses and doctor come closer, leaning down and preparing his arms. William is just blinking, looking around the room curiously. I almost wish he had heterochromia iridium like Olivia so he had both mine and Harry's eye color, but I'm just thankful he's got my blue eyes. 

"3, 2, 1, go." William whimpers loudly before he started to cry. The nurses place small bandaids on his arms before backing away with apologetic smiles. "All set," Dr. Rosie smiles. "If there are any allergic reactions or problems, don't hesitate to call. Other then that you are all set. You can make an appointment now for the forth month or call. Until then, have a good day boys."

"Thank you," I tell her as I get up and help Harry get William back into his winter onesie. William refuses to go into his carrier so I carry him out and rock him softly. He's obviously mad about the pain that he just endured. 

"How about lunch? We can just go to TGI Fridays," Harry suggested. 

"Sounds great, I'm starved," I agree. We stand outside in the cold while I rock William to sleep. I had attempted to place William back into the carrier once we were at the car so we could go, but he threw a fit again, so now I'm was rocking him to sleep. 

"Me too," he agreed, "he looks asleep." I peak down at Will and smile as I turn to put him in the truck. I lock him into his carrier before closing the door and pecking Harry's lips before climbing into the car. He walks around to get into the drivers side and starts the car. 

"I had a talk with Olivia yesterday when she called me upstairs," I tell him. 

"Oh, what about?" He asked curiously. 

"You." Harry looks at me more confused and a little worried. 

"What about me?"

"She thinks you love William more," I explain. 

"Please tell me you're kidding? I really hope she doesn't think that! Why would she think that?" He asks incredulously. 

"I think it's because you've been so busy with William, ya' know? She probably just feels a bit left out. She's had your undivided attention for six years now," I explain. 

"But to think I love him more!?" He whines, "that's so far from the truth! I love them both equally. They're both my everything!"

"Now I'm getting jealous," I pout. Harry peaks at me with a smile as he reaches over to grab my thigh. He squeezes me there before leaving his hand there,

"My love for you can not be compared to my love for our kids. You guys are on different levels for me. You're my whole world and I love you more then I could ever explain. I'm not me without you."

"Sap," I blush and bit my lip trying to suppress my smile, "I truly am in love with you."

"As I, with you," he smirks making me chuckle.

"Also, I talked to Olivia and explained that William needs a little more attention at the moment because he is so young and that it was hard for you as a single parent to split the time equally. I told her that you would take her out, just the two of you, soon for a date. She loved the idea."

"Thanks Lou, it's gotten a lot easier now that you're here. I feel, lighter."

"You can't hold the weight of the world on your shoulders, but I'll help now." 

"Sap," he mocked and all I could do was shrug.


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I need to find where I'm going with this story, but I also feel like I need to update every weekend because that's what I've been doing. Any ideas on what you want to see maybe?

Harry's pov:

"Have you seen your father?" I questioned Olivia. She was sat on the couch watching tv. She's been home from school for about an hour and I've been upstairs cleaning her room. 

"No, sorry daddy." I lean to kiss her head before going into the kitchen where Niall and Zayn were. They insisted that they would make dinner tonight. 

"Have you seen Lou?" I ask, "and my son?" I add in after thought. If Zayn and Niall didn't have him than Louis must have had him. 

"In his pop up in the living room," Niall says. 

"Outside in the backyard," Zayn explains. It doesn't take me long to figure out that Niall is talking about William and Zayn is talking about Louis. William isn't crying or anything, so I head to the double doors and pull them open. Louis is leaning against the deck railing with smoke floating up into the air near him. I didn't know he smoked. 

"Hey love," I said casually and closed the door behind me. It's bloody freezing and I don't want to let all the heat in the house out. Louis stands and spins to look at me. His eyes are wide and his hands are behind his back. 

"Hey," he nods. I look at him for a second with raised eyebrows, but he doesn't move. 

"When did you start?" His face falls and he looks guilty as his hands move to his sides and he looks down at the cigarette between his fingers. 

"Couple of months ago and I only do it when I'm stressed. Zayn got me into it, but it's a nasty habit," he shifts and puts it out in an ashtray that's resting next to him. 

"You're starting a singing career," I point out, "kind of a dumb time to ruin your lungs."

"Sorry," he sighs. I shake my head and finally move over to him, 

"I'm not mad. It's your choice," I shrug, "just wish you didn't try to hide it from me."

"It's gross," he shakes his head, "I've been trying to quit. I don't want to kiss you will gross smelling breath and I don't want it around the kids."

"Okay, well you're obviously stressed than right? That's why you needed to come out here. So what is it, what's wrong?"

"Zayn got a call. I need to be back in Australia to finalize papers and work by Wednesday. Thanksgiving is Thursday," he points out. 

"So, what's the problem?" I question, clearly missing the point. 

"I won't make it. Too long of a plane ride to LA by Thursday and it's not even a sure that I could leave then."

"So why don't we fly everyone to Australia? We can celebrate it there. It's your company darling, boss gets a day off when he wants to," I smirk and wiggle my eyebrows. He laughs and nods,

"I'm an idiot. Why wouldn't I think of that?" 

"Hmm, I don't know," I hum and glue my chest to his back, wrapping my arms around his neck. His hands reach up to rub my arms as he leans back into me. "Guess you're going to have to keep me around."

"Shame too," he complained, "Luke is really cute, and kind of my type."

"Yeah?" I played along. 

"Mhm, tall, nice eyes, even a lip ring. Bit young, only 19, but that's legal. Plus, he has massive hands and plays the guitar. A massive hand usually means massive dick." 

"You top!" I accuse. I've only fucked him once since we've been together, and I thought we both were okay with that.

"I'd so bottom if Luke was in the bedroom with me."

"Ugh, you arsehole!" I groaned and pulled away, even shoving him the other way. He laughed brightly and turned to look at me. I pouted and hung my head. I heard him huff before he was stepping closer and laying his hands on my hips, nosing at my neck. 

"Too bad though," he said casually, "I'm so far up your ass that I've probably already got you pregnant again." I laugh brightly and push him away, 

"You're horrible." I grab his hand and pull him back and he mumbles something about whiplash before he's leaning up to kiss me. His tongue tastes like cherries and smoke. It's an odd taste, one that I've never experienced before, but before I can give it anymore thought, Louis is pulling away. I groan in frustration and try to follow after him. I would very much love to make out with him right now.

"My breath is rank, baby. At least let me go inside and brush my teeth." I finally peel my eyes open as he presses a soft kiss to my neck. I ghost my fingers over his sides and frown, 

"No, just kiss me. Once you go back in we will be interrupted. You taste fine!"

"Babe, you're also freezing." He runs and hand over my arms that are littered with goosebumps. I hadn't really noticed. Louis is at least in a sweater instead of my just being in a tshirt. 

"Don't care, c'mon. We haven't made out in forever," I whine. He laughs as his hands trace up my arms and he holds me neck. 

"I kiss you all the time. Every night and all day long!"

"But we don't make out. C'mon, we didn't know each other when we were teenagers and idiots." I back him up and press him against the railing. He smiles and pulls me down to meet his lips. I hum happily and suck on his bottom lip, forcing his mouth open. 

"Mmm," he hums when my tongue slides into his mouth. I tilt my head and run my hands down his back, gripping at his arse. A hot breath leaves his breath as he groans happily. I slid my hands to where his thighs meet his bum and pick him up, setting him on the railing. I have to lean up to kiss him now, but I don't mind. I slid my hands up the back of his shirt feeling the heated skin as he sucks on my tongue. 

"So hot," I mumble out just as I hear the back door open. I pull away and lay my forehead on his collarbone. 

"That didn't take long," I complain. Trust me, I love my kids. I wouldn't trade them for the world or go back in time and make sure it never happened, but sometimes I just wanted to make out with my boyfriend without getting interrupted. Louis kisses above my ear and slides his hand into my hair. 

"Sorry, but William has been crying for about ten minutes now. I changed him and tried to feed him, but he wasn't having it," Niall explains. 

"He probably just wants Harry," Louis decides. I finally pull away from him and help him down. We follow Niall inside where Zayn his holding William, rocking him and holding the back of his head as he cried loudly. William is usually quiet, so I'm surprised by this. Louis is taking William from Zayn and telling me to go sit in the living room. I head in and shit on the couch, that's now missing my daughter, and wrap my blanket around myself. Fucking freezing. Louis comes in and hands William, who is still crying, but a little less, and sits next to me. 

"He hasn't been fed in a few hours so he's probably hungry and misses spending the time with you. So try breastfeeding him," he suggests. It's difficult because I'm in just a t-shirt, so I have to wiggle around and move Will into different arms as I get out of my shirt. He hooks onto my nipple almost immediately when he finds it presented to him. It sends suck down my body. I've been pumping recently so the suction has been different. "See, he just missed daddy." I smile happily. I loved having this time with him and the fact that he felt the same was amazing. 

"I missed this too," I admit happily and relax back into the couch. Louis pulls his legs up and lays his head against my shoulder, sitting quietly with me. William finishes five minutes later and falls asleep in my arms. 

"We should go out tonight."

"On a date?" I ask confused. Louis sits up and shrugs, 

"At a club. Clubbing."

"On a Monday night, with kids that need to be up early and taken care of?"

"We have two very capable babysitters. You deserve a break and I want to grind with you in a dingy club as we take down an excessive amount of alcohol," he pouts. I chuckle and shake my head,

"You'll have to ask them if they will wake up with the kids." Louis is up off the couch quickly. He kisses me softly before turning, 

"How does my ass look?" I look down over him, confused, but nod. 

"Big. Good, why?" He sends a wink before calling, 

"Oh Zaynie!!!" I laugh and watch him skip into the kitchen. They talk quietly for only a few minutes before Louis is back and telling me that they are fine with it. "I want you dressed and ready by ten, got it?"

"I'm not even sure if I'll still be awake. I'm usually sleeping by then," I laugh. I'm basically 60 years past my age and would easily go to bed by seven. 

"Shut up grandpa," he laughs.

~*~

"There are a lot more people here than I thought there would be," I yell into Louis' ear. He's walking in front of me, my hand on his hip, as he pushes through the crowd to the bar. It's Monday night, how do this many people not have responsibilities in the morning? 

"Monday-funday!" Louis yells back jokingly. We get to the bar and I press my chest to his back once we are stood waiting for the bartender to come to us. I catch one of the older guys sitting at the bar, eyeing Louis, so I shoot him a look. He physically raises his hands in surrender. I roll my eyes and press my nose into Louis' hair. The bartender hurries over and shoots us a smile, 

"What can I get you guys?" She asks. We decided to go to a gay bar tonight, so I'm surprised to see a female bartender. Maybe they do it on purpose so no one will hit on her, but flirty bartenders usually get tipped. 

"I want a piña-coco spritzer," Louis tells her. 

"Lemon drop martini," I add. She nods and hurries to make the drinks. Louis reaches into his back pocket and pulls out his wallet. It wasn't an easy task seeing as I'm pressed against him and didn't move to make it easier on him. He pays for them once she slides them to us. Louis spins in my arms and holds his drink up, 

"To a night spent together acting like idiots!"

"Cheers," I laugh before we both sip at our drinks. 

\--

"Gotta pee," Louis yells to me. We're on the dance floor, him in front of me dancing and grinding. 

"Want me to come?" I question or attempt at least. 

"Be right back," he shakes his head and leaves me. I stand there for a minute before deciding that I'm not drunk enough and want another one of those lemon drinks. I spin, causing myself to feel dizzy for a minute, before heading back to the bar. Before I reach it, someone in the crowd grabs my arm. The hand is large and firm, surprising me. It's not Louis. 

"Liam?" I ask surprised when I turn to see who it is. Why wouldn't he be home with Sophia and his daughter? 

"Hey," he smiled. He seemed to be less tipsy than me, "how are you? What are you doing here?" 

"I'm good and just out with Lou, what about you?" I call back. He steps closer, trying to hear me better. 

"You guys are back together?" He asks with a raised eyebrow. 

"Just recently. Is Sophia here with you?" He shakes his head and looks a little guilty. 

"Home with Brooklyn," he admits. 

"Everything okay?" I ask confused. Maybe that got into a fight or something.

"Can we go sit? And talk?" He asks, but it's sounds a bit more like pleading. I nod and his hand that is still on my arm moves to my back as he leads us to a free booth. I should probably find Louis. I look around as I sit. "Looking for Louis?" He asks and I nod, but once I don't see him I turn back to Liam. He must still be in the bathroom. 

"So what's up? What's wrong?" I question. It's quiet for a minute until he sighs, 

"It's really fucking hard Haz. Brook cries all the time, and hell, she doesn't even like me! She cries every time I pick her up. Sophia is beyond stressed. She yells all the time and complains how I don't help. I just don't like it! I'm not cut out to be a father, at all. I couldn't do it with Liv and now I'm failing to do it with Brooke! How am I supposed to raise a daughter when I couldn't get it right with my first?" He pauses, "I was so excited, I thought it would be a new start. I thought I could prove to myself, you, my family, that I could do it. I could step up and be a Jesus, I wish I wore a fucking condom that night. I'm not meant for fatherhood. I don't want to be a dad," he hissed. I'm shocked at his words. 

"Little late to realize that don't you think, man?" I look up to find Louis standing at the front of the table. I slid over in the circular booth and he sits. I lay my hand on his thigh, squeezing before turning to look at Liam again. 

"I'm sure Brook doesn't hate you, she can probably sense that you aren't fully into it. And it's time to be fully into it Liam. You aren't 19 anymore. You found a girl who you love, and she's given you someone who you need to be there for. You don't realize how shitty it is to grow up without a father. Olivia is old enough to know what happen, and to understand what happened. You messed up with her, but that's okay. She's happy, she's got me and she's got Lou-"

"And I'm not going anywhere so you can stay the fuck-"

"But," I say loudly over Louis. He's drunk and doesn't like Liam, of course he will get defensive, "Brooklyn is still a baby. She knows who her mom is and she knows who her dad is. She would choose you over some random man, Liam. She would rather have you hold her than me. She needs you and so does Sophia. It's time to grown up and realize that this is your second chance. You left me for Sophia, so she must have been better-"

"I doubt that," Louis cuts in once again. I smile thankfully at him before looking back to Liam, 

"She must have been the better choice for you. How would you feel to see her raising Brooklyn with another man?"

"I watch you do it with Louis," he points

"You aren't in love with me," I point out. 

"It's still kind of shitty to watch," he shrugs. Louis hums happily and smiles brightly at Liam. He's honestly not helping. 

"So imagine it being Sophia. The girl you are in love with."

"Very shitty to watch," he nods. 

"Don't make the same mistake twice Liam. You're ready, you're just overthinking. Go home. That's where you need to be. Not here, drinking and dancing with men. You have a beautiful family at home waiting for you." Liam looks at me and slowly nods. 

"You're right, thanks Haz," he sighs. 

"That's Harry to you," Louis hisses. I chuckle softly and pat Louis' thigh before telling him to get up. Louis stands and I slide out as Liam stands from the other side. 

"Right, well thank you Harry. It was nice to see you and talk. I really appreciate it."

"What about me, wasn't it nice to see me?" Louis smiles teasingly. 

"Always a pleasure," Liam says sarcastically as he reaches forward and holds my arm softly as he kisses my cheek. Louis moves immediately in between us, pushing Liam away. 

"Watch it," he snaps, "unless you want to go home with a black eye." 

"I'll see you guys," Liam chuckles before turning and leaving. Louis watches him leave while I watch Louis with a small smile. He turns and places his hands on his hips and looks up at me. 

"What the fuck?"

"He did it on purpose babe, to get you going. Ignore him," I chuckle and reach up to cup his chins. 

"The fuck is he even doing in a gay bar?" He asks. 

"He did date me," I point out, "and stuck his dick up me. He's not fully straight."

"Watch it," he points his finger at me, "I'll punch you too." I laugh and pull him into me, 

"You could fuck me instead." I suggest and slid my hands into his back pockets, holding him close to me. 

"Buy me another drink and I'll think about it." I smile and kiss him hard before pulling him to the bar. I wanted a drink anyways. 

\--

"Shhhh," he chuckles as I stumble in, giggling, "you'll wake the kids." 

"Shhh," I agree and grab him as we head upstairs. We find our room and fall into bed. He crawls on top of me and straddles my waist, leaning down to pull me into a kiss. "Had fun," I tell him. 

"Me too baby," he agrees and starts kissing down my neck, "wanna have more fun."

"Please," I beg. He sucks hard on a part of my collarbone making me arch and moan. "Lou," I beg. I've wanted him since the moment he got here. He's so fucking hot and I haven't had anything but his mouth since he's gotten here. I needed more. 

"Patients baby," he hums, "I'm going to take my time." His hands slid under my shirt, pulling it up as he kissed up my abdomin. He came back up to kiss me as his hands went under me and down the back of my jeans, squeezing the flesh of my arse. I moan and rock up into him as he leans down to kiss me hard. 

"Yeah," I breath out. 

"Daddy?" My eyes flick open as Louis pulls away and looks at me. "Papa?" He shakes his head with a small smile and pecks my lips before sitting up just as the door opens. I sit up and pout at Louis before turning to look at my sleepy daughter. 

"What are you doing up Olivia?" I question. Usually I would get up and scoop her up, bringing her to my bed, but my hard on is still softening. 

"Bad dream," she explains what I already guessed, "can I sleep with you?" I can't tell her no of course so she climbs into bed and crawls to me. I panic when she sits on my lap and wraps her arms around my neck, burying her face in my neck. She doesn't say anything though so I slowly lay back as she cuddles into my chest and neck. 

"Getting too old to sleep with me," I whisper. This brings back the memory of last year being in a hotel with her sobbing about a bad dream. Louis already on my mind. 

"You don't even give me warm milk anymore," she pouts. I'm too tired to get up.

"I'll go get you some," Louis speaks up. We sit in silence until he's back and handing her a cup of milk. She has to sit up to drink it because I stopped allowing her sippy cups. She's way too old and it ruins her teeth, even if she is losing them. Eventually she is drifting off so I take the cup from her. Louis moves so he's laying behind me as I lay on my side. He glues his chest to my back, spooning me, while I hold Olivia in my arms and chest. 

"Love you guys," she mumbles. 

"Love you too princess."

"Very much." Louis and I say. She drifts off in my arms while I close my eyes and try to sleep as well. Louis is rubbing my side and he moves to whisper in my ear. 

"The minute we are alone, I'm fucking you so hard." He hisses. I smile with a small chuckle. It's better that I find some humor in it than get hard again.


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Late, but better than never. Enjoy and maybe leave some feedback. The sequel doesn't seem to be as popular as Heartache on the Big Screen so it's kind of discouraging. Xxx

Louis' pov: "Okay, I packed Olivia and I packed Will," Harry explained as he walked into our room. 

"I packed for us," I tell him. 

"What about Niall and Zayn? Do you think they are packed? Should we pack for them?" He worried. 

"Baby," I smiled reassuringly, "they can handle themselves. You don't need to stress."

"I've never traveled with William," he explained, "I'm just a little nervous."

"Well don't be. You have six extra hands that will make the trip easier and a bunch more when we land. You won't see him once my mom and Lot get a glimpse of him."

"Maybe just to feed him once and a while?" He pouts. I rub his back and kiss his shoulder,

"Course love. We'll get him whenever we want." 

"I'm actually really excited," he smiled. It was Wednesday and we were packing for our trip to Australia. I have a house there so my family was just all meeting there today and early tomorrow morning. Most were going home Sunday but I was planning a little something else for Harry. We would celebrate Thanksgiving tomorrow, Friday and Saturday were free to do whatever, as long as I didn't need to be in the studio, and then early flights Sunday morning sending everyone back home. Not all of my sisters were coming, just Lottie. My other siblings were spending thanksgiving in LA with their dad. I couldn't wait to spend time with everyone. 

"Me too," I smiled up at him, "by far the best Thanksgiving to be." He blushed and kissed me quick before looking at our bed. I had three suitcases packed all together for just the two of us and I admit that I feel good. I'm confident in what I packed. 

"I think that's your phone," he pulled me from my thoughts. I looked up at him confused before looking to the bed at the ringing.

"It's yours. Mine is downstairs," I explain. He frowns slightly before flipping the blankets around to find his phone. I watch as he looks at it surprised before answering. 

"Liam? What's up?" I look at him slightly annoyed. 

"Put it on speaker!" He listens and clicks it, 

"-and so she had to go quickly which left me alone with Brooklyn and she won't stop crying Haz! She won't! I tried feeding her and she only ate a bit and then kept crying, so I tried her diaper and still- crying! What do I do? Is there any way you can come over and help?" He begged. 

"He's kidding," I whispered in shock. Only Harry's fucking ex would ask him to come over and help with his baby. 

"Please, I don't know what else to do. It's like she knows Sophia left and that it's only me here."

"She does know," Harry explained, "and I'll come over as long as Louis can come too."

"Course! That's fine, great even. So you're on your way?"

"Yeah, I'll see you in ten." Harry hung up and I looked at him in shocked annoyance. 

"You're kidding!" I complain. 

"He needs help, are you coming with me or not?" He raised his eyebrows and grabbed his things. 

"I'm coming," I pouted and grabbed my shoes. No way in hell was I letting Harry go to Liam's alone. I trusted him, fully, but I couldn't stand Liam. 

He asked Zayn to keep an eye on William who was napping in his crib upstairs before we went out into the car. 

"I can't believe this," I groaned as he left his driveway once the gates closed behind his truck. 

"Is it really a big deal?" He asked with a small frown. I sighed and leaned back in my seat. 

"I just didn't know you guys were on talking terms. You told me he hadn't contacted you," I point out. 

"And he hadn't. The bar was the first time I've talked to him in months."

"Funny how he always worms his way in when I'm in the picture," I snap, "I didn't even know he lived ten minutes from you."

"Lou, it's not a big deal. He's a nice guy just a little mixed up. We can help him out."

"Nice guy? He's a fucking dick!" Harry frowned more and didn't say anything as he turned onto a street. 

"I don't want to fight about this," he whispers. I sigh and press the heels of my hand into my eyes, 

"We aren't. I'm just bitching and I shouldn't be. You're doing a nice thing."

"Thank you."

"You're too nice," I tease and reach over to squeeze his knee. 

"It's a blessing and a curse," he shrugs with a small chuckle. I smile and watch him for a minute. 

"Have I told you how much I love you today?" He smiled brightly and I watched as his dimple popped out. 

"Don't think you have," he explained casually. 

"Well I love you, a lot. More than I could ever explain."

"I love you too," he looked at me and smiled bigger. He took my hand in his before turning onto another street. He took and immediate turn and pulled up to a casual family home, parking in the driveway. 

"No paparazzi to hide from?" I questioned. Liam's house wasn't surrounded by a gate. 

"He's just a boxer and Sophia is a stay at home mom and babysits here and there." 

"I thought he was a famous boxer," I explained as I got out. He waited at his side for me to come around and took my hand. 

"They still don't get that much attention," he chuckled. I followed him up the concrete steps and watched as he pulled the glass door open before knocking on the wooden one behind it. I heard Liam yell to come in, so Harry pushed open the door and guided me in before stepping in himself. Liam came around the corner with a crying baby in his hands. She was much bigger than William. She sat up in his arms, sobbing against his chest. Liam was in sweatpants and no t-shirt, his hair disheveled like he couldn't stop running his hands through it. Harry let go of my hand and held his out, wanting to take Brooklyn from Liam. He handed her over easily and looked at me with a small smile. 

"Hey," he greeted. 

"Hi," I nodded and looked back to Harry. He was bouncing her in his arms and talking in her ear. She had resolved into loud sniffles and heavy breathing. Her hand was wrapped tight in Harry's hair. Harry's hand ran soothingly up and down her small back. I looked back at Liam who was frowning at the two. 

"Why won't she do that when its me?"

"She knows you don't like her," I explained.

"I like her!" He hissed in annoyance, "I love her- adore her!"

"He didn't mean it like that," Harry defended, "you can't be shy and confused, you have to seem like you know what you're doing. You're not giving off the fatherly vibe is all." Brooklyn was now sitting up in Harry's arms watching him with a smile and tugging his hair. 

"Hey there princess," he bopped her nose making her squeal in delight. "Lets go see daddy, yeah? Wanna see daddy?" She only giggles and pokes at Harry's lips. Harry pretends to bite it making her laugh brighter. He smiles and kisses her cheek before stepping forward and leaning to give her back to Liam. He takes her and watches over her face. She watches him back with a small frown. 

"Talk to her," I suggest. 

"Olivia didn't use to cry every time you held her. Just coo and talk to her." The mention of Liam handling Olivia when she was a baby is bothersome. I know he is her real dad, but he never acted like it. 

"Hi baby girl," he mumbles. She pouts even more and looks around her. "She hates me!"

"No she doesn't. Just talk to her and bounce her. Liam, you aren't new to this," Harry sighs. Liam frowns and looks back to his daughter, his hand moves to her back and he starts rubbing it softly. She turns back and looks up at him. 

"Hi sweetie," he coos. She smiles and looks down, rubbing a finger over the black ink on Liam's chest. 

"See," Harry smiles. Liam smiles as well and kisses Brooklyn's head. She frowns and pull away. 

"She doesn't like the feel of your facial hair," I explain, "that's probably got a lot to do with it. It irritates her skin." Liam looks at me surprised and feels his own chin. 

"Why have I never noticed that before?" He hands Brooklyn back to Harry and goes to go shave it off. Harry chuckles and wiggles the baby around as she laughs. 

"Let's sit," he tells me and motions to the couch. 

"How long are we staying? We aren't baby whisperers."

"Give him a break Lou, he's trying."

"He's lucky she's cute," I grumble and reach for her. Harry hands her over and places her in my lap as I hear the water in the bathroom start along with a razor. Brooklyn bounces on my legs and squeezes my thumbs, giggling happily. 

"Horrible name though," Harry whispers. I laugh brightly and nod, 

"Not the best choice, but it's better then Becky or something. They are always bitches."

"Did you date one?" He asks knowingly. 

"Worst five months of my life," I laugh. Brook laughs with us even though she has no idea what is funny. I move my thumbs and bit making her follow my motion so she's dancing. "William is so much more quiet. He doesn't laugh like this," I point out. 

"Age maybe," he shrugs, "he's at least four months younger then her."

"Rarely cries though too."

"Are you worried?" Harry asks confused. 

"Should we be? You would know better than I do. Was Liv as quiet as him?"

"No, god no. Woke me up at least three times a night and early every morning crying to leave the crib. William just sits patiently for someone to come. I just think he is a good boy," he shrugged. 

"Okay, then I won't worry," I agree. Liam comes back into the living room and smiles at us when we turn to look at him. 

"Look as smooth as a babies bum," Harry nods. He laughs before coming around and taking Brooklyn off my lap to cradle in his arms. He leans in and kisses her cheek. She giggles and grabs Liam's cheeks; squishing and rubbing them. 

"She's smart. She knows that you shaved," Harry observes. 

"I really appreciate this guys. I'm an idiot for not realizing this."

"You're just an idiot," I shrug. Harry smacks my chest, 

"He's kidding. She loves you Liam, just waiting for you to be a little more confident and shave the beard!"

"Yeah, I guess we should get through the night without any more problems then," he agrees. 

"Okay, good. We have to head out then. I have to get Liv from school and then we are heading out."

"Where are you guys heading?" Liam asks confused and follows us back to the door as we make our way there. 

"Australia; Louis has some work to finish there and tomorrow is Thanksgiving. His whole family and mine are meeting us there to celebrate."

"Americans," Liam chuckles and winks at Harry. If he wants to keep that eye he is better off not doing that. 

"I'm not complaining. Gives me an excuse to get the family together and eat a ton of food that I don't have to cook," Harry shrugs. 

"What about Olivia? She will be missing school," Liam points out. 

"We have been discussing different schooling options for her anyways. We don't like the school she is at now," I explain. Liam looks confused, 

"You did a ton of research on that school, you loved it," he points out to Harry. He probably thinks I stepped in and insisted a new school for her. 

"Some kids are bullying her, so we think it's best to switch schools. Plus we've been looking into moving."

"To the states?" Liam asks surprised. 

"Possibly," I agree. 

"You can't move Olivia there! I live ten minutes away for a reason!" 

"To never see your first born? Don't start Liam. You don't have much of a say anymore." Harry sighs. 

"Like hell I don't!" He snaps. Brooklyn pulls away from where she was laying in his neck to look at him confused. "I'll take you-"

"Don't," I hiss and step in front of Harry, "don't you dare threaten to take him to court. He has given you chance after chance to correct your mistakes: times up. I won't let you ruin something that could really be good for him and his kids, my kids, our family. You've got your hands full right now and I'm done watching you walk all over him because he is too nice." Liam looks at me surprised and deflates a bit, stepping back and placing a hand on Brooklyn's back who was starting to cry because of the change of our voices. 

"We should go," Harry whispers and grabs my hand. 

"Yeah," Liam agrees, "thanks again. I mean it." Harry nods and tugs my hand. I turn around and follow him out the door, climbing into the truck. 

"That's why I can't stand him!" I hiss once we are in the truck, "he's nice and thankful one minute then a dick the next. You could cross the ocean to help him and he would still sink your ship once you're leaving."

"Louis," Harry sighs and lays his hand on my thigh, "thank you." I nod and take his hand from my thigh into mine. 

"He makes me so mad."

"Don't let him, and you know he won't ruin anything with us right? He doesn't have that much power in my life especially when it comes to you and the kids. We will make the decisions and he can bitch, but there is nothing he can do. He wouldn't even win in a court case anyways," Harry scoffs. I chuckle and nod, 

"I know. God, of course. I'm sorry, I shouldn't have just went off."

"I appreciated it. If it were just him and I, I probably would have cried. He knows how much I don't want to go to court for a custody battle. That's why he says it."

"That's why it angers me because he said it because he knows how you react. He gets his way when he pulls that card and I'm over it." 

"Me too," he agrees, "let's leave and go get Liv so we can enjoy a little vacation."

"Sounds perfect," I agree and he starts the car, pulling out of Liam's driveway. We drive quietly to Olivia's school and Harry gets out to wait for her to come out. I watch them and she hurries to Harry and grabs his hand, talking excitedly about something. He opens the door and helps her up into her booster. 

"Hi papa!" She cheers.

"Hey sweetheart, how was school?"

"Fine. My math teacher thinks I should take this test that will place me into an xl math!"

"That's amazing darling, you should definitely take it."

"That's what daddy said," she nodded as Harry got in and pulled away. 

"Are you excited to go to Australia?" Harry asked. 

"Mhm, I've never been," she pointed out. 

"It'll be fun. My mom can't wait to see you," I tell her. 

"Is Grandma Anne coming too?" She asked curiously. 

"Yup, Aunt Gemma too." 

"And papa's sisters too?"

"Just the eldest. Lottie, you will like her," I explain. 

"I like her name," she compliments. 

"It's her nickname," Harry explains. Olivia just hums, obviously not worried about her correct name. 

"We should stop and get something to eat before we bored. Greg isn't in for this trip," I explain. 

"Who is Greg?" Olivia questions confused. 

"My chef."

"Why would he be here?"

"He is the chef on papa's jet. We are taking his private jet to Australia. It makes for a comfier trip."

"Cool!" She exclaimed. 

Harry pulled up to the house and waited for the gate to open. 

"Is William awake?" Olivia asked once we were pulling up the driveway.

"He was sleeping when we left, so he might be awake by now," Harry explains. 

"Can I play with him if he is?" She asks excitedly. 

"Of course love," he agrees. I get out and open Olivia's door. She hands me her backpack before running up the steps and into the house. I throw her bag over my back and meet Harry at the front of the truck. He smiles and throws his arm over my shoulder, tucking me into his side. 

"Do you think you will be in the studio a lot?"

"Hopefully not. Love the boys and the job, but I just want to spend the weekend with our families."

"We won't be mad if you have to. We understand," he promises. 

"I know baby," I nod thankfully and climb the steps with him. He pushes me forward to go in first before stepping in himself. Zayn is lying on the couch while Niall starts to situate William on the floor with Olivia. 

"Hey," Zayn greets, "how did it go?"

"Fine, until he decided to be an asshole," I smile. 

"Swear jar!" Olivia cheers without looking at me. Harry chuckles and takes Olivia's bag from me along with my coat before bending down to pick up Olivia's winter coat. 

"Princess, you need to clean up after yourself. It's not my job to hang up your coat and it's not papa's job to carry your backpack," Harry reprehends. 

"Sorry," she apologizes. Harry sighs and hangs up her things before asking if everyone is ready. 

"Yeah," Niall and Zayn agree. 

"Cool, so we can head out in a bit then. I just want to shower and change."

"I'll come," I whisper. He takes my hand and pulls me up the stairs. I follow him into our bedroom and straight to our bathroom. We both place our phones on the counter before stripping and turning on the water and climbing in. 

"Can't take long," he tells me before leaning down to connect our lips. I smile in the kiss, 

"Won't." I wrap my arms around his neck and connect our hips. He groans happily and starts fattening up. His hands run down my back and he cups my ass. I still haven't gotten a chance to fuck him since I've been back, so I definitely won't last. I turned him around as I pulled away from his lips; pushing him against the wall. "Please," I beg. I don't know if he wants me to actually fuck him right now or if he wants to do just some sloppy hand jobs and call it a day. 

"God Lou, yeah," he whined and leaned forward a bit so his ass was out more. I ran my hand down his spin, slipping a finger between his cheeks to feel his fluttering hole. "Louis," he gasped. I jump in shock when a ringing fills the bathroom. 

"Are you fucking serious?" I groan and back away. He huffs and pulls the shower door open and grabs his phone. 

"What?" He asks. He listens for a second before sighing, "you're such an arse! We will be down in five." He climbs back in and slams the door. "It was fucking Niall."

"And?"

"Hope you two aren't about to fuck, we want to go," he quoted in a fake Irish accent to mock Niall. 

"Asshole," I grumble. We quickly wash ourselves and hair before getting out. Harry changes into jeans and a shirt while I opt for sweats and a hoodie. When I turn back to look at him I stop and stare. "Holy shit."

"What?" He questions. 

"What the fuck are you wearing?" I hiss. He looks down at his clothes with a frown and back to me, 

"Is it the shirt?" 

"Fuck the shirt!" I groan, "how am I suppose to get through this flight with you sitting next to me in sexy white jeans?"

"Oh," he smiles softly and chews his lip, "I thought you were mad at what I am wearing."

"You look so fucking good," I pout and walk over to him, "fuck baby."

"Isn't there a bedroom on the plane?" He smirks and wraps his arms around my neck. 

"I'm not fucking you with both our kids and best friends right outside the door."

"Hm," he hummed and then shrugged, "guess you'll have to wait when our family is asleep. Hope the walls are thick." He kisses me quick before grabbing our bags and heading out of the room. I groan and grab my skateboard and follow after him. Fuck everything. Except Harry because apparently that's not allowed. 

~*~

The flight is everything I didn't expect. I thought it would go smoothly; Olivia and William would sleep most the way, Niall and Zayn wouldn't be a gross couple or talk a lot, and Harry would get some well needed rest. Not what happened. 

Olivia couldn't sit still nor slept which left me chasing her around and begging her to color for longer than two minutes. William didn't sleep at all either which left Harry to care for him. He didn't cry once, but Harry refused to lay him down and leave him because Will only laid awake in the popup crib. Niall and Zayn took over the bedroom claiming to be sleeping. They were not sleeping half the time. The flight was beyond long and once everyone did sleep, it wasn't for long. When we land it's 12 at night and I can't wait to fall into bed with Harry. 

Everyone is quiet and sleepy eyed as we stumble into my house. I explain where a spare bedroom is downstairs, to Niall and Zayn and they disappear quick looking just as tired as I felt. I pick Olivia up and take her into the room by Niall and Zayn's and tuck her in. She turns over and bids me goodnight. I walk back into the living room where Harry is swaying by the door, too tired to stand on his own feet. William is swaddled in a blanket in his arms and looks to be lulling to sleep. 

"Where do you want him to sleep? Our room is upstairs and there is an extra right next door, unless you want him in our room?" 

"Next door," he nods. I grab the case that the popup crib is in and lay my hand on his back, leading him upstairs. I wait in the room while Harry rocks William to sleep. He turns on the baby monitor before following me into our room. "Forgot our bags," he mumbles. I left them by the front door along with everything else. 

"Boxers," I shrug and strip. Harry follows before climbing into bed and smuggling into my chest, pressing his face into my neck. 

"So tired," he mumbles. 

"Sleep baby," I tell him and run a hand through his curls. 

"Love you much."

"Love you too." I sigh happily and close my eyes to welcome sleep. 

"Babe?" I peel one eye open and look down at Harry as he picks up his head to peak up at me. 

"Hmm?" I ask and run my hand through his hair again. 

"How many kids do you want?" I looked at him surprised and confused. 

"I don't know, why? Are you thinking about having another baby already?" 

"No," he shrugs before quickly asking, "why? Are you?"

"Not particularly," I frown, "babe, William isn't even one yet."

"I know, God. I know, but he's getting bigger everyday and Olivia is so old! She's growing up on me Lou and I want you to see the birth and me fat with your baby! I don't know I just want another or two and I just wanted to see where your head is," he shrugs and frowns.

"Four kids?" I ask in shock. I never saw myself having that many. My mom has seven and it was hard, but I guess four isn't seven. Harry sighs and lays his head back on my shoulder. 

"Two is fine too," he mumbles. I continue to run my hand through his curls as I look up at the ceiling. 

"Four isn't so bad. Hell, I'd do five if that's what you want, but we should slow down, yeah? We are still young sweetie, and so is our relationship. William is our baby right now and I think we should raise our two kids and work on us. I can't even fuck you without getting interrupted," Harry laughs softly, "I'll happily raise four kids with you Harry, happily. I want to see you pregnant with my babies, I want to wake up at four in the morning because you're craving McDonalds and I have to go get it. I can't wait for you to be horny all the time and begging for my cock. I'll be at the birth for our next two, or six, or however many we have, but not right now. Condoms for a year or two and then we will talk."

"You were going to fuck me without a condom earlier in the shower," he points out. I chuckle, 

"My pull out game is strong."

"Your pull out game gave us William." I laugh louder and he joins, 

"I wasn't trying then. Wasn't thinking."

"I'm glad because I'm happy you gave me William. It got you back," he smiles. 

"I would have came back even if he wasn't in the picture," I promise. He sighs happily and squeezes my torso. 

"So we can have six more kids?"

"If that's what you want," I chuckle. He hums and shrugs, 

"Maybe not six. That's a lot of pain and weight on my body."

"Whatever you want baby, it's yours."

"I'm yours," he replies cheekily. 

"And I'm yours. Go to bed baby," I tell him. 

"I love you."

"I love you more."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I do not mean to offend anyone with the name comments! I wouldn't have chosen the name Brooklyn if I didn't like it! So don't comment like "that's my name:(" if it happens to be your name. It's all just joking and a fake fanfic!


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This part is super super short, but that's on purpose. I want you to make predictions about it. I have big plans for the next chapter and I want to see if anyone can guess what it is! Ill try to have the next chapter up soon. School just started and Ive started training at a new job and it's been a bit stressful.

Louis' pov:

I was sitting around the table eating breakfast with everyone when someone rang the doorbell. I knew it was either my mom or Harry's so I stood to go answer it, but before I was even fully stood I heard the front door open. 

"I'm here and looking for my favorite son!" My mom yells. She is hurrying in and smiling it everyone. I smile brightly and move to go hug her, I haven't seen her in months since I was in Australia before going to Harry's, but before I can hug her she is rushing to Harry and hugging him around his neck. 

"Mom!" I whine as Harry laughs and properly stands to hug her. 

"It's so nice to see you," she tells him. 

"You as well Jay, you look lovely." She blushes and kisses his cheek before turning to me and pulling me into a hug. 

"Missed you," she whispered. I squeeze her extra tight before pulling away and looking to Lottie who is standing in the archway. 

"There she is!" She comes over and hugs me before I introduce her to Harry and Niall. My mom moves from where she's nodding at something Harry said, turning and smiling at everyone at the table. 

"Niall, Zayn, hi darlings. How are we?"

"Good!" They chime and she agrees when they ask her the same question. 

"Where is my little Liv and the baby?" She whines. 

"Olivia should be down soon and Will is still upstairs sleeping, he had a rough night of not sleeping. He was awake in his crib every time Harry or I went to check on him," I explain. 

"He didn't cry?" She questions confused. Harry and I move to make both my mom and sister a plate of breakfast, it's only just past seven in the morning. 

"He's not much of a crier. Just sits quietly," Harry explains. 

"Odd," Lottie hums and looks at my mom confused. Harry doesn't seem to notice, but I do. My mom then sends me a confused look and I shrug. She thanks Harry for the plate he sets in front of her as Olivia comes in. She's rubbing her tired eyes, but she smiles brightly when she sees our new guests.

"Grandma!" My mom turns in surprise and smiles, pulling Olivia into a hug. It's the first time she's called my mom that, but I'm not surprised. She considers me her dad so I know she considers my family: hers. 

"My favorite granddaughter! Hello sweetheart."

"Hi! When did you get here?"

"Just a few minutes ago, are you just waking up?" She nods and let's my mom pull her to sit on her lap, 

"Daddy, William is awake. I was going to get him, but it's still too big for me to reach into." Harry is up quickly and rushing out of the room. William cries less and less and I think it's starting to worry Harry. It's odd that the baby sits in his crib quietly until someone comes for him. It worries me that he would sit quietly if someone he didn't know went to get him. 

"Look at your hair! It's grown so much! You are such a beautiful little girl sweetie and I'm so proud of you for fighting."

"Thanks grandma," she preens under the attention. Soon my mom is sending her to get some breakfast, but instead she is coming to me. I pull her onto my lap and she straddles me, laying her face in my neck. 

"Morning princess," I kiss her head. 

"Morning Papa," she smiles. 

"Do you want me to make you a plate?"

"Can I just have some of yours?" 

"Of course," I agree and feed her off my plate. It brings back memories from last year, holding her and forcing her to eat while she sat in my lap feeling like shit. Now she's happy and healthy and still a Daddy's girl. I wrap my free arm tightly around her back and lean to whisper in her ear. 

"I love you so much princess." She hums happily and presses a kiss to my neck. 

"I love you too."

"Let me see him, let me see him!" I notice Harry coming back in with William swaddled in a blanket. He laughs and hands our son over to her. She coos at the baby and Harry takes a seat to finish his breakfast. We all talk loudly about today and who's doing what. My mom insists that she wants no help from anyone, except Olivia who begs to help make the pies. Harry and I work on the dishes while everyone heads into other rooms of the houses. Lottie goes into Olivia's room to paint nails and do hair while Zayn and Niall head to the store for a few last minute things we need for dinner. My mom is sat in the living room playing with William. 

"When is your mom suppose to be here?"

"Flight gets in at noon," he explains. 

"Perfect," I nod and lean up to kiss his chin before I take his hand to head into the living room. My mom is sitting on the couch, William laying on his stomach next to her. Her warm hand is up his shirt, rubbing his back and he's out like a light. She looked up and smiled, 

"I think he was just scared because the room was new to him, that's probably why he didn't sleep much." Harry nodded in agreement before my mom told Harry to take her place. She cocked her head, asking me to follow her. 

"I'm just going to go put mine and Lots things in our room," she announces. 

"I'll help," I agree and follow her upstairs with Lottie's bags while she carries her own. She closes the door behind us. 

"I have to talk to you," she explains. I pout at her and sit on the end of the bed, 

"What about?"

"William," she explains.


	10. Chapter 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Holy hell! I've been gone for so long and I didn't even notice. I didn't think that much time had passed! But I'm here and back with a new chapter and I wish it was long and exciting, but it's not:( it's just conflict. And with that also comes the fact that this story is coming to an end. This isn't the last chapter, but it's close. There's not much else I can do for this story. L and H got back together. That's it that's what they needed! The rest is extra, but there is extra. I'm trying to make the final chapters strong so it ends well, meaning it might take me a while to post because I want to be happy with them. Okay, if you actually read this, thanks I love you. Enjoy xx

Harry's pov:

Louis comes back downstairs and takes a seat next to me. 

"Hi baby," he smiles softly and lays his hand on my thigh. 

"Hi," I smile happily and lean a bit into his side, "everything okay?" William is still lying asleep next to me. 

"I need to talk to you," he explains. His face is blank, but his eyes are full of worry. 

"What's wrong?" I question confused. Obviously him and Jay went upstairs to talk, but what about?

"Can we go upstairs into our room?"

"Sure," I agree. I scup William up and carefully lay him against my chest and follow Louis upstairs. Once we are in our room I lay William on the bed, making sure the blankets don't surround him. Louis gestures for me to take a seat, so I sit on the corner of the bed and look up at him. "What's wrong Lou?" I frown. He sighs and runs a hand over his face. 

"It's about William," he explains. I look back at my son and back to Louis. What did Jay say about William to worry Louis? Does Louis not want to be together? Is he going to fight me in court for custody because he will get what he asks for. A battle against Louis would be a lot harder then a battle against Liam.

"I'm worried about him. I've noticed that he doesn't "talk" as much as he should and my mom has noticed too, and he also doesn't respond to us. Like when I say his name or something- he doesn't notice it."

"Okay," I draw out, "so?" I know where he is going, but I want to hear it for some reason. My mum and I already had this discussion, but hearing it from someone else makes it more real. I'll have to deal with the issue this time instead of crying and asking my mum to stop. 

"I just think we should take him to the doctors. I think, maybe, he might be deaf," he mumbles. I watch Louis carefully before turning to William. I quickly pick him up before hurrying to the door. 

"Harry, where are you going?" Louis hurries after me. 

"I don't want to talk to you! How could you say that about our son?" I hiss. Maybe I'm not ready to deal with the problem after all. 

"Because we need to know! We can help him, H. We need to know if something is wrong," he grabs my arm and stops me from going downstairs. I cradle the back of William's head carefully, not wanting to disturb him while he sleeps. 

"There is nothing wrong with him. Fuck off Louis," I snap, "you can't just come into the picture and ruin everything. This isn't how it's suppose to go!"

"Our life isn't a fairytale Harry! That was broken when our daughter got cancer. I'm taking William to the doctors whether you want to or not," he groans. 

"You can't!"

"I can," he defends, "he's my son Harry. Things are different this time." I look at him in surprise. He can't be serious. He has less say when in comes to Olivia because she's not biologically his, but since William is, he is threatening me?

"Just leave me alone," I whimper and take the stairs two at a time. He follows me down and to the front door. 

"Where are you going? You can't just leave and I don't want you taking William. It's thanksgiving," he points out. 

"I'll be back for dinner," I promise. I may be mad at him, but I don't want to ruin a family dinner. 

"You aren't leaving with William, Harry. He's sleeping," he points out. I wrap William tighter in my arms. He's being really cruel. I can leave with William if I want. Why doesn't he want me to? 

"I'll be back in time for dinner," I repeat. I can leave with my son. That's allowed. I move to slid into my boots and grab the blanket near the door. It's William's, so he doesn't get cold.

"If you leave I won't be here when you get back," he threatens. It's a last attempt, but I don't want to stay here right now. I stare at him in shock as my eyes start to water. 

"Don't threaten that, please," I pout, "that's not okay." We stare at each other and I shake my head, sniffling, before turning and hurrying out. Fuck him. I hope he isn't there when I get back. 

~*~

Louis' pov:

I look up from where I'm sat on my bed as the door slams open. Harry stumbles in and I quickly stand up. His face is red, tears running fast down his cheeks, breathing hard. 

"I can't breath," he tells me. I quickly start searching through our bags for his inhaler as he hurries to the bed. "I can't breath," he repeats. 

"I know baby, hold on," I beg. I hurriedly dump one of the bags on the bed and search frantically for it. I finally spot it and grab it, bringing it to where he's sat. I rub his back as he inhales the medicine multiple times. I lean down and press my lips against his head. "Breath baby, you're okay," I promise. It's three o'clock meaning he's been gone all afternoon. Once he has calmed down a bit he grabs my hips and hugs me tight. 

"I thought you'd left," he whispers into my stomach. I run my hands through his hair and sigh, 

"I didn't and I wouldn't. I shouldn't have threatened that. I'm not going anywhere and I'm sorry for everything I said. I shouldn't have even brought up William. He's happy and healthy and that's all that matters."

"No, you're right and I know you are. I just didn't want to hear it. My mum and I both already had the discussion, I just didn't want it to be true so I ignored it. W-we can take him to the doctors once we are home," he sighs. I hold him tightly and carefully sit on his lap. 

"This is going to be okay, you know that right? Whether he's deaf or not, or something else is wrong or we are over reacting. We will all be okay."

"I just hate to see life harder on him. I'm scared for him," he admits. 

"He's going to be okay though."

"I know," he agrees. 

"I missed you while you were gone. Where did you two go?" I question and run my thumbs over his cheeks. 

"Walked to the park, then to a small cafe."

"Mm," I hummed, "paparazzi?" He nodded, 

"As soon as I left. I'm sure I'm all over Twitter. "Harry Styles spotted leaving boyfriend, Louis Tomlinson's house in tears. Baby cradled in arms"," he mocked. 

"'Harry Styles returns to Tomlinson's house in tears,'" I mock as well before chuckling and kissing him softly. "Everybody talks, darling."

"Think that's a song," he giggles. 

"Maybe, speaking of, I have to be in the studio tomorrow. My mom wants to take Will and Liv to a small fair thing, so you can spend the day with your mom or come with me and meet the boys."

"A fair? Are you sure that's a good idea?" He hesitates. 

"Why wouldn't it be? I'm sure Olivia will be excited and she just wants to take William so she can spend time with him."

"It's just that I've never taken Liv to one so she'll be excited, and with William who would go on the rides with Liv because I'm sure she would want to go on some. Plus it's hot and William might not like that. And the paparazzi or people who recognize the family-"

"H, stop. Lottie will go on the rides with Liv and William will be just fine under his sun visor on the stroller, it's not that hot and people will be respectful I'm sure."

"Okay, you're right."

"I know I am," I smirk, "where's William?"

"Mum took him as soon as I walked in. Told me I shouldn't run off like that. Blah, blah, blah, mothering me and all," he chuckles, "when did she get here?"

"Half hour after noon, but does this mean I don't get to mother you as well?" I pout.

"Please, mother me," he tells me. 

"First off, don't run out on me during a fight. It's annoying and not worth it. What if something happened in between that time, our last words would be us fighting and that's horrible. Also, don't run off with the kids, that makes me angry. They don't belong in the middle of it and it seems more final. Finally, I love you more than anything in this world and just remember that when we fight. I do things out of the kindness of my heart, not to hurt you or the kids," I explain. He nods and presses his forehead against my collarbone. 

"I know, I love you too and I'm sorry about everything. I shouldn't have left and I shouldn't have taken Will. I was just trying to find some comfort."

"I know," I agree and scratch at the hair at the back of his head, "that's why I let you, but next time I won't."

"Won't be a next time," he pouts. 

"We both know that's not true," I chuckle and kiss his head, "we are both too thick headed, baby."

"We are," he agrees. His arms that are around my waist tightened and his hand flattens on my back. "Olivia has a check up coming up. Full body scan to check for any cancer returning, so we can try and make an appointment for William that day and just make it a family outing."

"Funny," I shake my head in amusement. Maybe Harry and I should set up an appointment for us as well. 

"Boys!" My mom calls, "come eat!" 

"Finally!" I jump from Harry's lap and pull on his hand, "let's go eat." Harry follows me downstairs where everyone is gathering around the dinner table. I take a seat next to my mother and Harry sits across from me next to his mom. Olivia is next to him with Lottie on my other side, William being handed to Harry by his mom, Niall and Zayn sitting at the ends. The food is all laid out on the table and everyone starts passing the plates around. Harry's feet find mine and he locks ours together. Chatter starts filling the room and I look around. I'm surround by some of my family and some of Harry's who will for sure be mine soon as well. This is just the first of many holidays spent with my kids and boyfriend and that thought leaves me smiling brightly as I bite into my turkey.


	11. Chapter 11

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's been a while, so sorry:( I hope this chapter doesn't disappoint too much, also it's not the final one yet, but we are getting there. Enjoy and I love comments loves xxx

(Two years later)

Harry's pov: 

"Olivia! Can you please grab your brother and come down for breakfast!" I yell up the stairs. It's almost ten in the morning and neither of them are downstairs yet, but I know they're awake. It's another hot day in LA and I don't want to be standing in the kitchen cooking for longer than I need to be. I make my way back into the kitchen and set the plates on the table before going back to the stove to start making more pancakes. The porch door opens and shuts before feet patter over and Louis' arm wraps around my back as he slides up to my side. 

"What have I told you about leaving your hair down in this hot weather?" He chides and pulls the curls at my shoulders. 

"Was waiting for you to do it," I admit. He nods and presses a kiss to my shoulder before moving behind me and starts gathering my hair up so he can put it in a bun. I have to bend at my knees a bit so he can get it at the top of my head so it's off my neck. He takes the hair tie from around his wrist and secures it before dropping his hands to my shoulders. He rubs at them softly and up and down my back. I moan happily, a bit of an ache going through my body. 

"Where are the kids?" He questions as I flip the pancakes and I finally hear feet climbing down the stairs. 

"Coming," I point out. I flip the cakes just as I hear loud thumps coming from the living room. 

"Everything okay?" I call. Olivia doesn't reply immediately, instead she comes running into the kitchen. 

"William fell down the stairs!" She explains hurriedly. Louis hurries away and I turn off the stove quickly before hurrying into the living room where our two year old is sitting on his bum, silently sobbing. He's holding his knee and his head. Louis crouches down and pulls him into his lap, rocking him. 

"It's okay baby, you're okay," Louis promises out loud even though it's a lost cause. "Poor baby," he sighs. William's sobs come to a quick halt and he looks up at Louis with a huge frown and furrowed eyebrows. "Shit," Louis says before covering his mouth and looking at me. He knows I hate when we swear in front of the kids, but since William can't hear him I chuckle a bit. He probably didn't realize that he was talking instead of signing. I bend down a bit and carefully pick William, up and set him on my hip. I hold up my hands and sign to him, asking if he's okay, in a less complicated manner. He nods and lays his face into my neck. 

"Is he okay?" Olivia checks. I nod, 

"He's fine, but how did this happen? I told you not to go fast down the stairs with him. His legs are too short to take them as fast as you," I point out. She frowns guiltily,

"Sorry daddy," my eight year old says. I nodded and she walked into the kitchen as I turned to look at Louis. 

"Funny how she has long legs like you, but this little bubba got stuck with my short legs," he reaches and tickles William making him laugh brightly. When he laughs is one of the rare times we get to hear him "talk". When I was told William was in fact deaf I was devastated. The doctor tried to make me feel better by saying that it could change and he could get his hearing back, but it was useless. I was so frustrated that he wouldn't hear me and Louis talking to him or hear Louis' voice when he sings. We have been teaching him sign language since the day we found out, and teaching him to talk since he was about one. It includes a lot of speech therapy sessions and patients, but he's getting it. We use his hands a lot for him to feel vibrations. By placing his hand near our mouths he can feel and understand how a word is pronounced. But this doesn't help much, seeing as he still doesn't talk often. 

The last time he's actually made a sound was when he had a bad dream and screamed for Louis and I. His voice had been raw from crying so much and it was such a loud scream because he didn't know how loud he was himself. Louis and I had both shot right out of bed and ran to him. It was a horrible thing to hear. 

William pushes Louis' hand away so he stops tickling him. Louis presses a long kiss to William's temple before moving and kissing me quick and soft, squeezing my hip a bit. 

"-Gain!" Louis' head snaps to look at William who is pointing to the place Louis just kissed with a huge smile. My smile grows, dimples popping.

"You heard the boy!" I cheer and lean a bit towards Louis so William is closer to him, "again!" Louis' smile is wide, his eyes crinkled in the corners as he leans to kiss William again. William cheers and places a finger on my lips, 

"My turn," I smirk and pout my lips. Louis laughs and kisses me again making William laugh and clap. 

"Come here you silly boy," Louis chuckles before signing "food" so William knows it's time to eat. William reaches for Louis who takes him easily and I follow the two into the kitchen. Olivia is eating happily and Louis places Will in his high chair before setting some pancakes in front of him. William, without a utensil, eats happily. I start mine and Louis' pancakes again as Louis comes to talk to me. 

"I wish he spoke more. My heart stopped when he just talked to us."

"Mine too, maybe he will start. The older he gets the smarter and more understanding he is. He'll understand it better soon," I nod. 

"Zayn was on the phone earlier. The 5sos boys have two more shows of the tour in Australia and then they are coming here to tour the states. Also, he agreed on the date of releasing my single in two weeks!"

“God, I can't wait to hear it Lou! Wish you would just show me it now,” I pout. He smirks and places a hand on my lower back digging his finger in. 

"Soon, now how are you guys holding up?" 

"I think their hungry," I explain. His free hand comes to rub my huge bump, 

"I can't wait till they're here H, my own little set of twins," he beams. I flush and sigh happily, I couldn't wait either. Both because carrying twins was a lot more work than carrying a single baby, but because I couldn't wait to find out who they were. For my third pregnancy Louis and I decided that we wouldn't find out the sex until birth, but we didn't expect to have two unknown babies growing in me. I'm eight months along and as big as I was at nine months for Olivia. Since William was premature, I stayed rather small during the pregnancy. I'm just happy to be having Louis' babies again and for him to be here through it. My mom can't be here since we took the house in LA and she's working in London. Niall and Zayn are doing their own coupley thing and it's good. Everything is very fucking good. Even though I'm always sore and tired; I'm ready to pop. 

Louis has been amazing through the pregnancy. He gets up to get my three in the morning cravings and he doesn't get mad when I snap for no reason. He massages my feet and back almost every night and he's always there when I'm a little more wound up than usual. 

"William wants to get down," Olivia tells us. We look back at them and William is looking at us, waiting patiently. Louis helps him out of his seat and sets him down before bringing the dishes to the sink and then taking his so we can go sit and eat. I turn and bump right into William who was standing behind me, silently. Most likely waiting for me to pick him up. 

"Oop, sorry bubs," I reach down and pick him up and hold him on my hip, carrying my plate to the table, sitting down and situating him on my lap. I have to sit far from the table so he can't fit along with the twins. 

"I'll take him if you want," Louis spoke. I looked at William who frowned at me for some reason. I pressed a kiss to his head and shook my head at Louis. 

"No he's fine." I started eating and fed Will some pieces before he started helping himself and eating my pancakes. 

"Can I go to Dakota's today?" Olivia questioned. 

"We'll have to call her mother later," Louis answers. Olivia seems to like the answer and continues eating. 

“I have to go pick up my vitamins,” I told Louis. He hummed and nodded, 

“Do you want me to go?” 

“No, I'll go. I could use a bit of a walk,” I explain. The pharmacy is right down the road, so there is no point of us all getting into the truck and going. 

“May I be excused?” I nod to Olivia who then stands and puts her plate in the sink before running upstairs. William watches curiously and wiggles out of my lap most likely wanting to follow his sister. I quickly grab him, making him turn to look at me with a big frown. 

‘No stairs.’ I sign. We don't like him taking the stairs alone because there are so many of them and he could fall. He nods and hurries into the living room. I stood from my seat and smiled thankfully at Louis as he took my plate from my hand, kissed my cheek, and insisted he do the dishes. 

“Thanks babe. I'll be right back.”

“Okay, drive safe. Love you.”

“Love you too,” I call. When I walk into the living room, William is sitting at the bottom of the stairs. Louis will take him up as soon as he finishes. I lean down and kiss his head before walking to the door and slipping into my shoes. I pull open the door and turn wanting to wave goodbye to William, but find him running towards me with a massive frown and wide eyes. He runs into my legs and hugs them tight. “Oh baby boy,” I sigh. I slowly crouch down and pull him into me so I can rub his back. He sniffles in my neck. Only some times will he do this. Louis or I will be leaving and he will think we aren't coming back, so he gets upset. I kiss his head before pulling him away, 

‘Daddy be right back.’ I sign. He pouts and fists his eyes before looking at me and puckering his lips. I smile and kiss him before he hugs me again and finally lets me go. He goes back to the steps and sits, waving at me. I wave back and blow him a kiss before turning and closing the door behind me. 

~*~  
Louis' pov:

“Papa!” I look up in surprise at the loud scream for me, “William won't get out of my room!” It's only been ten minutes since Harry left and four since I walked Will up the stairs. I brought him to his room where he started playing with his toys and turned on the video monitor, but I didn't notice he left his room. I stood from the couch and started walking upstairs. As I got closer I could hear the music coming from Olivia’s room. It was Taylor Swift and when I walked in she was standing next to her bed with a huge pout and her hands on her hips. William was stood in front of the coffee table in the corner of her room with the stereo on it. He was looking at it and holding his hand up to touch the speakers. Harry and I have recently started showing him that even though he can't hear the music, he can feel it if he touches the speakers. “Get him out!” She stomps her foot. 

“You know Liv, he doesn't mean any harm,” I sigh. William turns to look at me as I start crossing the room towards him. He starts walking to me before stopping and pointing back to the stereo. 

“Sake it off.” I stop completely and look at him surprised. He giggles brightly as Taylor sings her chorus about shaking it off. “Sake it off, sake it off!” He cheers brightly. He claps his hands before starting to shake and move his body around. I turn to look at Olivia and find that she is watching William with wide eyes. William picked up on a part of the song. He learned lyrics from it and it's clear that Olivia didn't tell him them. 

“William,” I say in astonishment. He looks at me brightly,

“Dada! Sake it off!” He screams excitedly before running to grab my hand and pull on it trying to get me to dance with him. He twists and turns his body rapidly. I fall onto my knees to watch him. When the song ends, William laughs and runs to hug me. 

“William,” I whisper. 

“‘Dada!” He says back. 

“Y-you can hear the music,” I mumble, “you can hear me?”

“Oosic, oosic!” He cheers and pulls away to point to the stereo, “more!” 

“O-oh my god. Oh my god,” I turn and look at Olivia who is crying, “I need to call your father,” I turn back to William and look at him, “I need to call Daddy!”

“Daddy!” He cheers. I quickly stand up and pull my phone from my pocket, dialing for Harry. 

“Papa,” Olivia sobs. I nod in agreement as the tears start falling. 

“Oosic daddy! Oosic?” He begs. 

“Hello?”

“Harry? H, you need to come home. Now.”

“What's wrong? Is everything okay?” He questions worried. 

“N-no,” I reply first, “yes, please. Now.”

“I'm almost there already! What's wrong?” I don't reply as I watch William go back to the stereo and point at it with a big pout because nothing is playing. It's a commercial so people are just talking. Olivia scurries over and grabs one of her CDs to place in it. “Louis? Lou, I'm home. Where are you guys?”

“Liv’s room,” I reply. I can hear him coming up the steps, so I hang up. I have to remember to scold him later for taking the steps too fast. He bursts through the door and surveys the room. 

“What the hell is wrong?” He comes closer to me and tries to wipe my tears, but I turn away so I can point at William. 

“Watch,” I explain. Olivia clicks play on the cd and steps back. William perks up when music starts playing and places his hand back on the stereo. I smile softly at the song. It makes me think of over a year ago when I was in Harry’s hotel kitchen dancing around the area with Olivia in my arms. Harry watches confused as William just stands there. 

“And when the night falls, loneliness calls  
Oh! I wanna dance with somebody  
I wanna feel the heat with somebody  
Yeah! I wanna dance with somebody  
With somebody who loves me” William turns with his bright smile and perks when he notices Harry. 

“Daddy!” He cheers before pointing at the stereo, “oosic daddy! ‘Ance ‘Ance!” Harry’s face falls into shock as he turns to look at me, his eyes shining with tears. I nod vigorously, and wipe my wet cheeks. We turn back and find William dancing to the song. 

“‘Ance, ‘ance!” He cheers. 

“Oh my god,” Harry sobs outs. 

Harry carefully crouches down so I get down behind him and motion for him to sit so he doesn't cramp. He sits on his bottom and crosses his legs. I place my hand on his back as William smiles widely at Harry and hurries to him. Harry pulls him into his arms as best as he can and holds him. William lays his head on Harry's shoulder and peaks up at me. He frowns when he sees the tears and pulls away. He gasps and touches Harry's cheeks, 

"Daddy sad?"

"No," Harry shakes his head, "William, you can hear us." Harry tries pointing it out to make him understand that it's a big deal. William nods and covers his ears for a second, 

"I not boken no mor."

"No baby, you aren't," Harry smiles. When we tried to explain things to William we told him his ears were broken, but would hopefully fix themselves over time. William smiles back and taps Harry's nose, 

"I dada."

"Hi baby boy." William giggles and looks at me. 

"I dada!"

"Hi baby," I smile. William turns and looks at Liv, waving, 

"I sissy!"

"Hi Will," she sniffles and walks over to us. Harry pulls Olivia down to sit in his crossed legs. He presses a kiss to her head and right after William is grabbing her shoulder and trying to pull her away. 

"Me oo!" He pouts and tries to push his sister again. 

"Hey," Harry grabs his hand, "be nice William." He frowns further and when Harry lets go of him he hurries over to me. He comes right between my legs since I'm balancing on my feet in a squatting position. He buries his face in my shirt and sniffles. Harry turns a bit so he can see us. 

"Baby, it's okay. You just have to be nice," I explain and rub his small back. 

"Daddy no!" He complains. Harry frowns at me. 

"Daddy is very nice, you just were being mean. He loves you very much William." William pulls away and looks at Harry carefully. 

"Mhm?" Harry nods,

"Of course bubs." William nods in understanding and moves to hug Harry,

"Woves you oo," he explains. 

"I know," Harry chuckles and rubs his back. When William pulls away and comes back to me and lifts his arms up,

"Up?" I grab him under his arms and lift him as I stand, Olivia gets up as well, so I lean down to grab Harry's arm and help him up. He groans in annoyance when he struggles to stand, but he manages. We all head back downstairs, Olivia begging to go to Dakota’s and Harry already on the phone to call his mum and tell her the good news. I pull out my phone dialing for William’s Doctor. We should go in for a checkup and find out how this possibly happened. I set William on the couch and turn on Bubble Guppies before heading to the back room so I can make the appointment. It only takes a few minutes, so I switch to calling Dakota’s mum. I work it out that I'll drop Olivia off for the night around four before going back into the living room. 

Harry is still in the kitchen, but Liv is with William. I walk to the side of the couch and lean on the arm of it. 

“I called, I'll drop you off around four. Go pack.” She squeals and kisses William before leaving and running upstairs. 

“Daddy!” I smile at William and turn, looking for Harry. He's not behind me though, so I turn to look back at William. He's crawled over to me and grabs my cheeks, “I daddy.”

“Oh,” I mumble pleasantly surprised. Harry has always been “daddy” because to Olivia, I couldn't be that and we taught William to sign “daddy” and “papa,” but I'm not opposed to him calling me “daddy.” It's nice. 

“Hello bubs,” I lean forward and kiss his nose making him squeal and kiss me back. 

“Telly?” He asks and points to the Tv. I smile and scoop him up, walking around and sitting, setting him in my lap and sitting back to watch with him. He sits still for all of two minutes before pushing away and running off. I sigh and stand up, heading for the kitchen. Harry is standing, leaning against the counter, still on the phone. 

“Harry,” I sigh, “sit, please.” He rolls his eyes at me, but listens as William comes running into the kitchen. 

“Daddy!” He pouts and looks up at me with a frown. I notice that he is carrying his baby blanket and sippy cup and I realize that he must have simply ran to get them. 

“I'm sorry baby, I thought you ran off to go play.” He shakes his head and lifts his arms up for me, 

“Telly?” I lift him up and agree, heading back in and sitting with him again. He leans back in my arms and chest as lays his Blakey over himself before sipping his milk and watching the tv. Harry finally joins us ten minutes later, sitting in the opposite corner of the couch and smiling at me. William doesn't move though, so I look down and find that he's asleep. I shift the two year old a bit and then hold my hand out for Harry. 

“Come here baby,” I beg. His smile seems to get softer as he moves so he's leaning into my side. I wrap my arm around him and lay my hand firm on his bump. The babies have been moving a kicking lots lately, so it's no surprise when I feel a shift under my hand. 

“Am I heavy?” He mumbles. 

“Not at all H,” I sigh, “perfect baby.”

“Love you,” he hums happily. 

“Love you more then anything in this world,” I remind him, “besides our kids.” He hums happily and let's out a sigh, 

“He can hear us Lou, our baby knows what our voices are now. How do you think this happened?” I shrug until it hits me. 

“He hit his head this morning when he fell! Maybe that did something. I've heard of people falling and smacking their head and waking up blind, maybe it works like that for deafness sometimes. The doctor did say he could gain it back. Like Liam and his kidney! And that would explain why he stopped crying so suddenly because he heard me talking to him. Or when I offered to take him from you at the table at breakfast, he was proper offended that you were possibly handing him off.”

“Kind of a miracle.”

“Our special, miracle baby.” I smile and lean down to kiss William’s head before kissing Harry’s.


	12. Chapter 12

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have come to end this story once and for all. It was s joy writing this. I was very excited when I first started writing Heartache On The Big Screen like last year and here is the sequel and I'm finally finishing it. It took so long and I hope I didn't disappoint. Enjoy

“Shit shit shit shit shit, oh god,” Harry hissed. His hand tightened around mine as another contraction came. “Fuck, you are wearing condoms from now on!” I chuckle and kiss his head as he groans and leans forward a bit. 

“Birth control works too,” I point out once he gets a little quieter as the first initial pain passes until the next. We are in a hospital room, just the two of us, waiting for the doctor to return to take us in for surgery. He sits up a bit from being bent forward and looks up at me with tears running fast down his red cheeks. My heart stops as I reach up to wipe one of his cheeks with my free hand. I know he is in a lot of pain, and I shouldn't be joking with him, but I didn't think a lame joke would make him cry. 

“They’ve never hurt so bad Lou, please help me,” he begs. His hand tightens again as he keels over, into himself, and groans in pain. “Louis,” he begs while sobbing, “please help me!” I shift so I can wrap my arm around his back, 

“What can I do baby? Tell me how to help,” I beg. I've never seen Harry so distressed. His voice is rough from screaming and crying and I don't know what to do. Having him yell and beg for me to help and only being able to stand uselessly sucks.

“I don't know, I don't know. Please, Lou, please,” he begs. Hiccups start joining his sobs and I start rubbing the side of his stomach, the only part I can reach in this position. “I feel like I'm dying,” he hisses, “please.” Finally the doctor steps in and looks at us surprised. 

“His contractions are really bad, surely you can help?” She nods and hurries out, but comes back two minutes later with a shot. I'm forced to move Harry to his side which makes him cry more because it apparently hurts more to lay on the side. Once the epidural is in she tells us we have to wait ten minutes for it to kick in and then we can do the surgery. 

“Lou,” Harry sniffles after five minutes when the pain starts to subdue. 

“Yeah, baby?” I run my hands through Harry’s hair and push it away from his forehead.

“Think William is okay?” I smile at him softly and nod. We left Olivia and William with my mom, but she promised to bring them in once the twins were here. We didn't want anyone waiting in the waiting room for us, especially our kids. We would just call when they can visit. I wanted to do this alone with Harry. It was finally my turn to be with Harry for the birth of our kids, and I didn't want anyone else bothering us. “I didn't mean it when I said you had to wear condoms. I like having kids. I want more.”

“Slow down there tiger, let's get these two out of you first, yeah?” He nods and closes his eyes softly. I run my thumb over his hand and watch him silently. 

“Lou?” 

“Yes?” 

“Liv wants a pet, so I told her she could have a pet fish. Is that okay?”

“Course love, I'll take her to get one soon.” Harry smiles and nods thankfully. 

“Lou?” I chuckle and lean down, kissing his forehead,

“Yes baby doll?” He peels his eyes open and looks at me, 

“I love you so much,” he whimpers. I move and pull him into a deep kiss. 

“I love you so much Harry, I wish I could put it into words.” We wait in silence for the doctor to come back. She gives me scrubs to put on before rolling Harry into the surgery wing. I hold Harry’s hand tightly as she sets everything up, and pulls the curtain so we can't see. 

“Okay Harry, I'm going to give you the medicine to make you numb and then start the procedure. You’ll feel a bit of pressure if anything. I'll hand the baby off and you will see he or she briefly before my assistants take him away to clean while I work on the second. Any questions?”

“No.”

“How about you Louis?”

“No,” I repeat. 

“I'll start,” she smiles and goes back behind the curtain. I lean down and look at Harry with a smile. 

“This is it baby, what are you thinking? Boys or girls?”

“Maybe one of each?” He smiles, “that would make everything perfect and even. Two boys and two girls, then whoever else we add to the family.”

“You keep mentioning more babies and these two aren't even here yet,” I chuckle, “I think we only discussed five.” He pouts, 

“I want more Lou. Tons!” I shake my head in amusement, 

“Anything you want baby, you know that.” He smiles appreciatively as a scream rings through the room. I stand as a nurse brings a small baby around the curtain and sets it on Harry’s upper chest. “A girl,” I gasp. I hear Harry sniffling as he smiles at her before looking up at me with a wide smile. “My own baby girl.” The nurse pulls the baby away and moves to clean her up. Harry squeezes my hand as another cry sounds. “Liv is going to be happy,” I chuckle and wipe my tears as another nurse shows the second baby. Twin girls. How unreal. 

The girls get taken away completely to be cleaned and checked. They stitch Harry up and move him to recovery. 

“Two girls,” he sighs, “I swear Louis if you turn them into brats I'm leaving you.” 

“Me? Why would I be the one to turn them into brats!?” 

“Because you spoil them!” 

“But I only spoil them when the time is right. Trust me, they will be fine. William is great!” A knock interrupts our banter and two nurses step in without bundles of joy wrapped in pink blankets. One is darker than the other, most likely to help us distinguish who is who since they are identical. Each nurse hands us a baby before leaving, explaining that they will be back to name the babies and that the one Harry is holding was born first. Two minutes apart. “We didn't really think of names,” I point out. 

“That's because I name them when I see them. Look at her and tell me the first name you think of when you see her.” I listen to Harry and meet eyes with a green eyed baby. The little pink hat covers light brown hair, her nose is smaller like mine, her lips plump and pouty like Harry’s. 

“What about Madison? Maddy for short?”

“I love it Lou,” he smiles, “Mckenzie and Madison?” 

“Wow,” I bite my lip and look back at Madison, “this is incredible Harry.” 

“Come sit love, and see Mckenzie so I can see Mads.” I smile at the nickname for her already and hurry over to Harry. We swap and I look over Mckenzie. She looks exactly like Maddy, except, just like Harry, she has a small freckle near her chin and mouth. 

“We can tell them apart now, since Mckenzie has a freckle and Mads doesn't.”

“Make it a whole lot easier,” Harry agrees just as Mckenzie starts fussing in my arms. 

“Sh sh sh,” I coo, “you're okay baby girl.” Her bottom lip starts to wobble as she lets out a loud cry. “Nothing like Will then,” I comment. A nurse joins us and goes over breastfeeding and the birth certificates before taking the girls, so everyone can get some rest. I call my mom and let her know she can come to the hospital at anytime before climbing into bed with Harry. We paid extra to have a nicer room and a bigger recovery bed. 

“Everyone coming?” I nod and lay back, wanting to get a few minute of sleep before everyone arrives. 

~*~

“Daddy!” I'm startled awake by the scream of my son. I peel my eyes open and look around the hospital confused before finding William standing at the side of the bed peering up at me with a wide smile. 

“William!” I cheer back excitedly. Olivia is already sitting on the bed, asking Harry excitedly about the new babies. I lean over and pick my son up, sitting him in my lap. He wraps his arms around my neck, hugging me tight. 

“Missded you,” he pouts. 

“I missed you too baby bug.” I moved William so I could cradle him and rock him like he was still a baby. He giggles happily. I bring him up so I can kiss his head before I set him in my lap and look at Harry. 

“Oh, no greeting for me? You didn't miss me?” Harry pouts at William. The small boy gasps and frowns,

“Missded you oo.” Harry smiles and blows him a kiss. 

“Daddy,” Olivia whines, “tell us what they are! Did I get brothers or sisters?”

“Yeah, tell us,” our mums agree. 

“Twin sisters.” Olivia squeals in excitement as William pouts. 

“Oh my,” my mom smiles and covers her mouth trying not to cry. 

“What did you decide on for names?” Anne asks excitedly. 

“Mckenzie And Madison Marie Tomlinson,” Harry smiles brightly looking at me. We agreed that they would take my last name knowing Harry and the our other babies would soon too. 

“Tomlinson?” My mom gasps in surprise. 

“Oh how lovely!” Anne gushes. Harry reaches over and squeezes my hand. 

“Let me go find a nurse and ask to bring them back in,” I explain and stand up, keeping Will on my hip as I walk out to find a nurse. 

~*~  
Harry’s pov: 

“Please don't be mad.” I turned from the fridge with Madison cradled in my arms to look at my fiancé standing in between the arch of the kitchen and living room. I could hear the kids in the living room squealing and talking excitedly. I smiled at him and went over to kiss him. 

“Why would I be?” He leans up to kiss me back and shrugs. I had sent him to the Pet Store with Olivia and William to pick out a pet fish. I promised Liv three months ago that she could get one and I made sure to keep the promise. “Did you get more than one? As long as they don't fight and Liv takes care of them.” Louis looks at Mckenzie who is in her baby cradle sleeping in it since I was in the kitchen. He walks and picks her up, 

“Yeah, something like that,” he smiles sheepishly. I look at him confused before turning and going into the living room to figure it out for myself. My kids are sat on the floor behind them and bouncing and running around them is an energetic puppy. 

“Dada!” William squeals as he sees me, “puppy!” Olivia is looking at me a little less excited, obviously aware that I did not send them to the pet store for a fucking dog. The puppy is cute, I'll admit, but Louis was out of his fucking mind. I spin and look at him with wide eyes. 

“Isn't he cute?” He smiles hesitantly. 

“Outside. Now,” I hiss and walk by him. I lay Maddy down in the swing and don't wait for Louis as he does the same and follows me onto the back deck. I slam the screen door and look at him. “Are you out of your fucking mind?” 

“C’mon babe! He is so cute! I was looking at the fish and I turned and saw him looking all sad behind the glass and we couldn't pass him up!”

“That's not the point Louis! The point is that we have two newborn babies in the house. I do not know how the dog will act around them and it's already hard enough watching them. I don't need to add a dog into it!”

“The lady at the shop explained that an Australian Shepherd is good with children, plus he is only a few weeks old so he will grow with the babies! Olivia promised to take care of him and I think it will be good for her and Will! They even said that they have started potty training him, so he sits by the door when he's got to go.” I groaned and rubbed my temples. I'm not happy, but I can't tell him to bring the thing back. Olivia would hate me. 

“I am so mad with you,” I mumble. He smiles and reaches, grabbing my hip to bring me into him. 

“He was cute though wasn't he?” I sigh and wrap my arms around his neck, 

“Our kids are cuter,” I grumble. He laughs and leans up kissing me. “I love you.”

“Love you too baby,” he kisses me again before pulling me back inside. Our kids are stood in the kitchen, looking at me as I come back in. The puppy is in Olivia’s arms, licking her face excitedly. 

“So can we keep it?” She asks unsure. I sigh and nod, 

“We can keep the dog.” William cheers excitedly and turns to pat the dog. He barks happily and jumps from Liv’s arms. His bark must have scared Mckenzie because she starts crying loudly which then wakes her sister and upsets her as well. William hurries over to them and peaks at them. “Wanna hold one bubs?” I question and walk over to him. He nods excitedly and follows me into the living room when I pick up Mckenzie, knowing Louis will get Mads. William climbs onto the couch and sits next to me. I rock her for a second, letting her calm down before situating her in William’s arms. Louis comes in with the play mat and sits on the floor, leaning back on the couch in between Harry’s legs, laying Maddy down. He undoes her blanket, letting her stretch her arms and legs. 

“I think we should let the dog see the babies. See how he acts.” I hesitantly agree and call Liv into the living room. She comes with the puppy in her arms, 

“We should name him Ollie,” she smiles. 

“I like it,” Louis agrees. She looks at me and I nod, 

“Cute. Now we want you to set him down so he can see the baby.” 

“Is Maddy not going to like him?”

“We aren't sure how he will react around the babies. If he barks or nips then he can't stay.” Louis explains causing her to pout. She hesitantly puts Ollie down and watches him sniff around. He finds Maddy quickly and slowly creeps over to her. We watch carefully as Madison sees the dog and looks at him confused. Reaching for him and grabbing his fur. The dog jumps back frightened causing her to jump surprised by his actions. Her face immediately falls and she looks like she's about try cry. Ollie steps back to her and hesitantly sits next to the baby. He crawls forward on his paws a bit, like he's trying to sneak up on her. She notices him again and reaches again to grab at him. He allows her to this time making her squeal and laugh in excitement as she feels his fur. Ollie sniffs her as she lightly tugs on him. Her grip isn't much, so I doubt she's hurting him. The dog sits and rests his small head on her leg, allowing her to tug and pat him as he sits patiently with her. Louis turns and looks at me with a bright smile, 

“See!” I smile back and nod in relief. I reach and take Kenz from William so I can show her to the dog as well. I move and sit next to Louis, setting Mckenzie on the other side of Ollie. He perks up and looks at the new twin. Kenz is clearly just as amused as her sister and reaches for the dog. I watch horrified as she reaches and pokes the dog right in the mouth causing Ollie to open his mouth and catch her hand in his mouth. My daughter doesn't cry out though, and it seems the puppy isn't biting her. 

“I-I don't think he's hurting her,” Olivia whispers clearly nervous about my reaction. Mckenzie laughs then as Ollie drops her hand and licks at it. Maddy pulls the dog’s fur wanting his attention back. He lays his head between the twins and allows them to tug and pat at him all they want. 

“Okay,” I sigh in relief, “everything is fine.” I stand and turn, finding William falling asleep. I pick him up, moving him to the other couch and grabbing his blanket, covering him for a nap. Olivia asks to turn on the tv, but I suggest she comes with me to the kitchen to make a cake or brownies with me. It's summer, she shouldn't be sitting in front of the tv all day. 

Louis comes into the kitchen once the cake is in the oven. 

“I moved the twins into the pop-up and Ollie is sleeping in front of it, keeping guard.” I smile and roll my eyes at him, he's clearly pleased with himself. Liv goes into the living room, giving the cake time to bake. Louis jumped onto the counter, and pulled me in between his legs. “I've been thinking.”

“About?”

“I think we should do a summer wedding, on the beach. Like, next year.” Louis got down on his knee for me just last month. He took me for a weekend trip (we didn't want to be away from the babies long) to Hawaii. It was the last night there and he took me out for a dinner on the beach and proposed. Obviously I said yes. 

“So soon?” I smile excitedly. 

“Course. I'd rather run off to Vegas and get hitched tomorrow, but I know you want a nice family wedding so I'm willing to wait.” I giggle and kiss him, 

“I can't wait to marry you.”

“I can't wait to spend the rest of my life with you and our babies.” I kissed him again, humming happily. I never knew how much someone could love someone until I had my kids and found my soulmate.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I love you guys so much if you stuck through this with me. I hope I didn't disappoint and you feel like this story is over and not like it left you hanging. I'm thinking maybe someday I'll come back and write their wedding, but don't hold me to that word. If you enjoyed this then please slide on over to my page and read another fic. I'd much appreciate it. If you need me you can find me at @stylinson_sluts on Instagram, but I am very unactive on that page so try @stylinsonfiction instead. Or wattpad @stylinson_sluts where you can read stories that I haven't posted here. If you ever need someone to talk to I'm here. I love meeting new people. All the love guys, see you at my next fic xxx

**Author's Note:**

> Comments, kudos? It's much appreciated. Don't be too mean xxx  
> Come talk to me on Instagram! Give me ideas of things you want to see! @stylinson_sluts


End file.
